Dragon-Man II
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Natsu is the hero, Dragon-Man, but he faces many obstacles. Villain after villain keep appearing. He wants to be with Lucy, but he made a promise to her late father to stay away from her. What's more is that a new ice villain appears as he tries to learn the mysteries of his father. It's all centered around one place: The Tartaros Company. Mix of Spider-Man movie and games
1. Thirteen Years Ago

Even events that happened many years ago can have an effect on the present. Decisions we make have dire consequences even when we don't mean them to be. It might not seem like it would be our fault, but we usually put the blame on us. What's more is that we struggle to follow the paths in our lives when they split in two different directions.

"Maybe people will see me as a monster. Maybe I am a monster. What matters to me is that Natsu keeps safe." Ezekiel Dragneel, a scientist that went missing years ago. This story will open it up as to why.

"Daddy!" Ezekiel heard his little boy, Natsu, call for him. He shut off his computer and hurried up the stairs from the basement in his house.

"Natsu?" Ezekiel said as he tried to look for him.

"Daddy!" Ezekiel heard his son call from his office. Ezekiel hurried inside and when he did, he saw his office was ransacked with there being a smashed window. Natsu looked at him as he was confused as what was going on, but Ezekiel knew very well what all of this was. Ezekiel knew there was only one thing that he could do now. This was the day that Natsu's life changed around and his father had no idea how much it was.

…..

New York City

Ezekiel took his wife, Nancy, and his son to the suburbs of New York City. They went to pay a visit to Ezekiel's old friend: Igneel.

"I know this might be so sudden, but I need to you to take care of Natsu." Ezekiel said.

"Ezekiel, I'm glad to take care of Natsu, but I don't understand why this is happening." Igneel said. "How long will you be gone? How long until you come back?"

"I'm sorry, Igneel. I can't really go into all the details." Ezekiel said. "I don't know when we'll come back. I just need you to make sure he stays safe." Igneel didn't understand, but he saw Natsu didn't either. Igneel tried to stay strong for the kid's sake.

"He still sleeps with a nightlight. He doesn't like crust on his sandwiches. He also has a big appetite." Nancy was telling Igneel everything he needed to know about taking care of Natsu, but Ezekiel was in a hurry and they needed to get going.

"Nancy, we have to go." Ezekiel said. There's much resentment in leaving their child behind, but this had to be done. Ezekiel got down and held his son one last time. "Be good, Natsu."

"I want to go with you." Natsu said.

"I'm afraid you can't." Ezekiel said. "Don't be scared. Igneel will take great care of you." With that, Ezekiel had to leave his son behind never knowing how much of an effect this really had on his son.

…..

The Sky

Ezekiel and Nancy reserved a private flight for them and were soaring high in the air. Ezekiel was working on his computer and was working on an upload to a separate server known as Roosevelt.

"It's uploading now." Ezekiel said. "In a few minutes, it will all be uploaded and secured." He looked to his wife and saw she was still distressed about the whole thing as she stared out the window.

"Did you see his face? He's never going to understand." Nancy said.

"I know." Ezekiel said as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"He's just a poor little boy." Nancy said.

"Nancy, we've been over this." Ezekiel said. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives running, always looking back, never feeling safe. We can't do that to him. He's safer with Igneel than with us." Nancy understood that, but she still didn't feel right about leaving him behind. Nancy got up and went into the bathroom to clean herself up. When she did, a flight attendant came out of the pilot's room.

"Working hard or hardly working?" The attendant asked.

"More than you know." Ezekiel said. The attendant went over to a sink and started to wash his hands.

"What are you working on, sir?" The attendant asked. Ezekiel noticed the attendant's blood stained hands.

"Just a little project." Ezekiel said as he had his guard up. "Do you think I could speak with the pilot?"

"Isn't there something I can help you with?" The attendant asked as he cleaned off his hands.

"I would just like to radio ahead." Ezekiel said as he was about to see it for himself, but the attendant pulled out a gun and kept Ezekiel from going anywhere.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The attendant said. Ezekiel moved carefully as he sat back down. The attendant locked the bathroom door to keep Nancy trapped and pulled out a parachute just for himself. Nancy tried to get the door open, but she felt it was locked.

"Ezekiel? Ezekiel." Nancy called out as she tried to get herself out.

"Here's how this is going to work. You're going to hand over that computer and I'm leaving before this plane comes crashing down." The attendant threatened as he was aiming to steal it. Ezekiel kept his eye on it as he saw the upload was still happening and it needs to get done. Ezekiel was about to act when the bathroom door burst open and Nancy came out.

"Nancy!" Ezekiel called out. The attendant turned to her and smacked her with her hitting against the wall. Ezekiel grabbed his arm to keep him from firing the gun. Ezekiel slammed him against the wall and pounded him a couple times in the head, but the assassin pushed off and slammed him against the other side and tried to strangle him. Nancy grabbed a piece of glassware and slammed it against the assassin, but he turned to her and shot at her.

"Aw!" Nancy dropped to the ground holding her abdomen.

"Nancy!" Ezekial shouted as he was able to shove him against the ground and gave him one good hit across the face and knocked him out. Ezekiel grabbed the gun so he wouldn't use it and helped her. "Don't worry. You're going to be okay." He helped her to a seat and tried to place an oxygen mask on her.

"The upload…." Nancy said. Ezekiel checked the computer and saw the upload was at ninety-five percent.

"It's almost done. Just try and hang on." Ezekiel said. More than he could say for himself. The attendant got back up and tackled Ezekiel. He held him down and tried to keep Ezekiel from using the gun against him. At the same time, the pilot dropped dead and it messed with the controls and caused the plane to plummet. The attendant tried reaching for the computer, but Ezekiel kept him away from it. The assassin decided to strangle Ezekiel with a seatbelt. Ezekiel knew there was only one thing to do. He took the gun and shot a window. It caused the other windows to shatter and the plane slowly broke apart. The first to go was the door and it turned into a wind tunnel. The assassin tried to take the computer, but Ezekiel kicked him right in the face and grabbed the computer.

"AAWWW!" The assassin was shot out of the plane with him hitting his head against the tail. Ezekiel needed to make sure the upload finished. He noticed the last bit of it finished and now he could let the computer go. Ezekiel turned to his wife and wished none of this had to happen to his family. He took his regrets with him as the plane crashed to the ground, but perhaps it's good that he did what he did. It brought upon the story of Dragon-Man.


	2. A Hero's Graduation

Thirteen years have passed since the tragic death of Nancy and Ezekiel Dragneel. What none of them knew was that their actions came full circle to their son. It transformed him into the famous Dragon-Man and we see him now flying through New York.

"Yahoo!" Natsu dived right down and pulled back up like a falcon. It's been months since Natsu first got his powers and has become the hero of New York. He fights bad guys and was able to get through his greatest challenge being Terrance Torafuzar, also known as Shark. Now he watches over all of New York. "What do you have for me today New York?" He flew over the city and flew near a helicopter.

"We've got reports of an armored car for the Tartaros Company stolen. It's carrying plutonium."

"Sounds like fun." Natsu said as he dived down to find that truck. Down in the streets, a truck bashed through some cars as it carried an armored car. The police were after him, but the driver wasn't pulling over for anything. Two guys with guns climbed over the truck and made their way into the car. As for Natsu, he flew through the streets and was on his way to them.

"There we are!" Natsu said as he flew over. Natsu was faster than any car and was able to make it to the front of the truck with him making it to the driver's side. "Knock, knock." He knocked on the window and the driver lowered the window. "Hi. I'm Dragon-Man, but you can call me Dragon if you like. Do you like?" The driver tried to punch him, but he ducked down. "What? Not a shaker? You want to hug it out instead?"

"I rather kill it out." The driver said as he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot him, but Natsu climbed on the truck and avoided it.

"Dude! That's dangerous." Natsu said. As he was getting acquainted with the driver, the other two managed to get in the car and was unlocking the plutonium. Meanwhile, someone was walking through the streets.

"Excuse me. Coming through." This man was dressed like a mechanic and was carrying some blueprints. He had black hair with some facial hair. "Bad enough I have to miss my son's big day." He kept walking, but someone knocked into him and dropped his blueprints. The man groaned and tried to get them all before they blow away.

"I said that's dangerous." Natsu said as he reached in and grabbed the gun and tossed it out. Natsu looked ahead and saw the man was going to get rundown. "I'll be right back." Natsu jumped ahead and started flying as fast as he could. The man managed to get the last of the blueprints, but he didn't see the danger coming his way. "Lookout!" He turned around and was tackled out of the way by Natsu with Natsu carrying him out of the way with the truck flowing past. Natsu placed him down back on the safe side of the road. "You doing okay."

"Yeah. You're….You're Dragon-Man!" The man said as he was amazed he was actually saved by him.

"Costume gives it away, huh? You're…" Natsu took a look at his name badge. "Silv…Silver Fullbuster! You're Gray's father!"

"Wait. You know my son?" Silver said and Natsu saw he goofed.

"Oh! Gotta go!" Natsu said and he flew off to catch the truck again. Meanwhile, the truck kept trying to shake the cops. When he didn't have any luck, he came to a sudden stop. When he did, it caused a massive traffic jam. The two in the car bust the door open and started shooting at the police cars. They kept shooting, but Natsu got over them and breathed out his own fire breath and melted the guns. "I said that's dangerous." Natsu grabbed both of them and tossed them out and into the police.

"Hands up!" The police said as they had the two surrounded. The driver still wasn't giving up as he floored it and tore through the streets. The sudden increase in speed caused some of the plutonium to fall out.

"Whoa! No you don't!" Natsu said as he tried to grab all of them and kept them from falling anywhere. The driver went through a back ally to try and shake him out. Natsu was doing his best to keep the plutonium from going anywhere. "There we go!" He said as he placed them all back, but one sharp turn caused one to slip away. "Oh man!" Natsu chased after it as it made it to the streets. "Got it!" Natsu managed to grab it, but he ended up flying right into a police car. "Of course." His day isn't going all that great so far. To make it more awkward, his phone went off and saw it was Lucy. "Hey. I know I'm late."

"Really late. It's already starting." Lucy said. She was calling from the school and what he was late for was his own graduation from high school.

"Sorry. I'm on my way." Natsu said.

"Where are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm about….five maybe ten minutes away." Natsu said, but Lucy heard something in the background.

"Are those sirens?" Lucy said.

"No…." Natsu said.

"Natsu…" Lucy said. Lucy knows about him being Dragon-Man, but that's a problem. As Lucy tried to get some answers out of him, Natsu believed he saw her late father, Jude Heartfilia, in the car next to him looking at him with disapproval. Natsu and Lucy stayed closed over time, but that was what was causing these visions of him he was having.

….

The High School

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she tried to get the truth out of him.

"I'll be there." Natsu and ended the call. Being friends with a superhero isn't easy. Trying to make a relationship work with one is even tougher.

"Students, please welcome your valedictorian, Lucy Heartfilia!" The principal called out and Lucy tried to look honored. Everyone cheered for her as she made her way on the stage.

"Thank you. Thank you to all my fellow classmates and families." Lucy said as she began her speech.

…..

Natsu

Natsu flew back in the air and was able to get to the truck again. He got up front and slammed down on it.

"I'm running late. Pull over." Natsu said. He slammed his fist against the glass to try and break it open. The driver couldn't see where was going and caused the truck to bash into a bus. "Give me a break." Natsu jumped off and got next to the bus. He pressed himself against it and used his strength to keep the bus from running into anyone. As for the driver, he decided to make a run for it. "No you don't!" Natsu moved and flew after him.

"Get back!" He tried shooting at him with a spare gun, but Natsu dodged all the bullets. Natsu breathed out fire and knocked him off his feet. Natsu kicked the gun away so he wouldn't use it. The driver tried to hit him, but Natsu ducked down and even grabbed his belt for the pants to fall.

"Nice undies." Natsu said and gave him a strong kick to the head and knocked him out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere." Natsu unfolded his wings and started to fly as fast as he could.

…..

Graduation

They already started to call names for those to be handed their diplomas. Igneel was in the crowd and was wondering where the heck Natsu was. Natsu flew in and landed down for him to change into his cap and gown.

"Natsu Dragneel!" People cheered, but he didn't show. "Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu emerged out and people cheered for him. Natsu took his diploma and shook hands. When he reached Lucy, he shook her hand and kissed her to give everyone a good show. Graduation went off pretty well with everyone in the class graduating. When it was all over, Natsu ran straight to Igneel.

"Natsu!" Igneel called out as he hugged his foster son. "I am so proud of you." He said as he started taking pictures. "I was afraid I would have to go down there and put on the cap and gown myself."

"I would have loved to see that." Natsu said.

"You know what you need to do now. Get a job." Igneel said as he sounded like a responsible parent in a joking matter. "I just wish your folks were here to see you now."

"Me too." Natsu said.

"I'm sure they be proud of you as well." Igneel said. Natsu continued to find the mystery of his parents, but he hasn't really gotten any closer. Natsu looked off to the side and saw Lucy with her mother. "Okay. Go. I know you want to see her." He let Natsu go over and Lucy excused herself from her mother. "Lucy! There you are! Come in for a couple pictures." Natsu and Lucy got in real close and Igneel got a few pics. "Okay. I'll leave you two alone."

"Don't go too far." Natsu said as Igneel left them alone.

"Hey. Did your little traffic jam have anything to do with this?" Lucy said as she showed a news article on her phone telling about the robbery. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What could I have said? You were about to give your speech?" Natsu said.

"Hey!" Both of them saw a good friend of theirs come over and got his arms around them.

"Gray! Great, isn't it?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. We're free!" Gray said.

"It is great. By the way, where's your old man?" Natsu asked.

"Work wouldn't let him off." Gray said. "He begged and pleaded, but those people at the Tartaros Company just wouldn't let him go."

"Sorry, Gray." Natsu said.

"It's cool. It's a tough business. He's doing what he can." Gray said. "I'm not some little kid who needs his daddy."

"That's real mature of you, Gray." Lucy said.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you two want some time alone. Let's keep in touch." Gray said and they both agreed to that.

"Hey. My mom and I are heading to a Chinese restaurant to celebrate tonight. Wanna come? I can give you a copy of my speech and everything." Lucy said.

"You sure?" Natsu asked.

"She insisted. Mom loves having you around." Lucy said. "It's at eight."

"I'll be there." Natsu said and the two of them shared a kiss and went on back with her mother.

"Natsu, we're still taking pictures." Mrs. Heartfilia said. "Do you care to join us?"

"Sure. Let me just get Igneel." Natsu said, but his focus was on something he could only see. He could see Lucy's father and the echo of him having to promise to leave Lucy out of this goes on in his head. He wants to be with Lucy, but he also has to keep his promise to make sure she doesn't get hurt from his choices and actions. So what does he do? Be with the girl he loves and risk losing her life or let her go and lose her love?


	3. Artsy Display

Lucy and Layla were at the restaurant and were enjoying some mother and daughter quality time together. Natsu arrived at the restaurant like Lucy asked, but he was hesitant to go in there. Lucy spotted him and went over to him. Both of them stepped outside to talk.

"Hey. You're on time for once." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he seemed a little nervous about something and Lucy could tell.

"You okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu wasn't sure what to do.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I was there when your father died." Natsu said. "He died trying to help me out. I promised him that I would leave you out of all this so you would be protected. I'm breaking that promise."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't let that stop us." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but I feel like your father keeps haunting me." Natsu said. "I thought I could do this, but now I'm starting to wonder if I'm really doing the right thing." Both of them knew this would be a problem, but Lucy was thinking differently.

"I thought it meant that you love me." Lucy said.

"I do." Natsu said. "I do, but what if something happens to you because of me? You knowing who I am is already a big risk. I don't know how to handle this." This has been going on for months. Lucy was willing to take the chance, but Natsu obviously isn't and she's not having it anymore.

"Maybe I can make it easier." Lucy said. "You have done this to me again and again. I thought you were willing to take the chance like I was, but I'm tired of this little struggle of yours. Obviously you don't care enough to give to take the risks. I'm done with it. You go fly around, breathe fire, and fight all you want. I just won't be around anymore for it." Looks like Lucy made the decision for him. He doesn't have to risk losing her life, but he loses her love. Natsu was about to talk more about this, but he looked down the street and saw some suspicious looking people. Lucy looked down and noticed the thugs as well. "Looks like you need to go."

"Yeah." Natsu said as he hated for things to end like this.

"Of course." Lucy said as she figured this would happen. She's thinking that it's probably better this way. Lucy went back in and Natsu had no choice, but to let her go to keep his promise no matter how much he hated it. At the moment, he had bad guys to take care of.

…..

The Thugs

A group of about six guys were sneaking their way to the art museum. They snuck in through the back to try and steal all the art. They made it through a storage room and was right in the gallery.

"Okay. Split up and take what you can. We got to get in and get out while we can." One of them said and they split up. Two went one way, three went another, and one of them went upstairs. As the thieves tried to steal the art, one of them stopped to admire a piece.

"What do you think this piece of art means?"

"Who cares? Just grab it and let's get going."

"I know, but it makes you think. What does it mean?"

"It means I'm going to punch you in the face."

"What?" The thief didn't recognize that voice and when he turned around, he was punched across the face and slammed against the display. The other thief turned to him.

"Dragon-Man!" Natsu flipped back and drove his feet against him and knocked him down. The other thief tried to get back up, but Natsu grabbed him by the collar and drove his knee into his gut.

"Thanks to you guys, my dinner plans are ruined." Natsu said and gave him a good right hook across the face. He hit the display again and knocked him out. The other thief tried to fight him as he swung a fist at him, but Natsu grabbed his arm and slammed him against the floor. Natsu lifted him back up and gave him a strong uppercut that knocked him down. Natsu spread his wings and went to the upper color for the guy who went solo.

"This looks like a nice piece." The thief said as he reached for another piece of art, but Natsu flew in and grabbed him.

"How about you take a closer look." Natsu said as he dropped the thief near a sculpture and he landed right on his head to knock him out. The remaining three looked up and spotted him.

"It's Dragon-Man! Shoot him!" The three of them pulled out guns and tried to shoot at him, but Natsu flew around and used the upper floor as cover. "Get up there and after him!" The other two went up the stairs. They were ready to shoot when they made it up there, but they saw no sign of him.

"Where'd he go?"

"He's around here somewhere." Both of them stayed close as they kept their eyes open for him. "Where is he?"

"Here!" Natsu called out as he flew at them and got his legs around the head of one. He twisted his body and have him fall over the railing and hit the floor pretty hard.

"Get away from me, you freak." The other thief said. The other guy tried to shoot at him, but Natsu spat out some fire and it burned the thief's hand that he dropped the gun. Natsu pounded him in the head a few times. The guy tried to fight back, but Natsu ducked down and swept the leg to knock the guy down. Natsu jumped and slammed his feet down on the thief's gut and knocked him out as well.

"One to go." Natsu said as he looked down at the last one as he tried to help the other guy. "Isn't that sweet. A bad guy that actually cares. You don't see that every day." The last thief tried to shoot at him, but Natsu jumped down and flew around. He flew in a circle until he came at the thief and tackled him before he could shoot.

"You're not taking us to jail." He said as he kept trying to fight back, but Natsu pounded him right across the face. Natsu moved behind him and knocked him right in the head and knocked him out as well with him falling next to his partner. Natsu looked around and saw all of them were down and out and there didn't seem to be any of them left.

"This might not be art, but I like it." Natsu said.

"Heh." Natsu heard someone laugh and looked around to see where it came from. "Up here." Natsu looked up and saw someone sitting up on the rail and it was a bit of a sight to behold to some. It was a girl with white hair in a long ponytail and a black mask over her eyes. She wore black heel shoes with black and purple stripped leggings. She had black gloves that reached to her shoulders and wore a black leather bikini-like outfit with straps connecting the top and bottom from the sides and connected to her legs. "You got some nice moves….for a dork in tights."

"Are these guys yours?" Natsu asked.

"Please. As if I hang with losers." The girl said as she turned around and was on her way out.

"Wait." Natsu said as he unleashed his wings and flew after her. Natsu hurried after her for he wanted to know who she was. Natsu made it to the door and barged out with him on the roof, but he didn't see her. "Where did she go?" He looked around for her, but spotted her as she made it to the roof of another building. "How did she make it over there and in those shoes?" Natsu flew after her and saw she was using gymnastics and acrobatics to help her move through nearby buildings. "Come back

"Don't you have an ambulance to chase or something?" The girl asked.

"I could, but I have a feeling this could be more interesting." Natsu said. She ran down one building and Natsu tried to cut her off as he breathed out some fire and stopped her from going anywhere.

"So you like to play with fire? So do I." The girl said. Natsu landed down on the roof to try and talk to her.

"Now talk." Natsu said.

"Why do that when we can skip straight to the good part." The girl said as she leaped at him and kicked him to knock him down.

"Should have seen that coming." Natsu said as he got back up. The girl jump over him like a game of leap frog, but Natsu turned to her and grabbed her arm before she could escape. "I'm not through with you."

"So you like to play rough as well. That's just how I like to play." The girl said. She leaped at him again and latched herself on him. She grabbed Natsu's head and actually pressed it against her breast. Natsu tried to push her off, but her grip was like iron. "You okay? Can you "breathe" in there?" Natsu couldn't really, but he wasn't giving up. He used his strength and was able to shake her off and got her off of him. Natsu catch his breath as he took deep breaths.

"What was that?!" Natsu said, but when he turned to her, she was running again. "Come back!" He flew after her again as she kept moving around.

"I also like to play hard to get." The girl said.

"That's fine because chase is my favorite game." Natsu said as he continued to fly after her. The girl jumped off from one building and went behind another. Natsu went after her, but he lost sight of her. "Now where did she go?"

"Here!" The girl jumped him again and tackled him down to another building's roof. The two of them rolled against it until they stopped with her having him pinned down. She placed her legs around his head and kept her down. Natsu has never been in a position like this before and it was making him feel uncomfortable. "You sure know how to keep a girl moving."

"Would you get off me?!" Natsu said as he was feeling embarrassed. "This is a very….awkward position."

"What? Are you saying you never had a girl's lap in your face before?" The girl asked.

"Not really." Natsu said.

"Okay." The girl said as she repositioned herself so that she straddled him around the waist instead of around the head. She lowered herself down so she could look him right in the face. "Is this better?"

"Um…. I…. Uh…" Natsu wasn't really sure what to say. "I meant get off me entirely."

"Why?" The girl said as she lowered her face even more with their lips nearly touching. "This way can make you feel much more pleased." Natsu acted like a kid and got spooked when he thought she was going to kiss him. He pushed her off and got back up.

"Enough! What was that? Were you actually flirting and seducing me?" Natsu questioned.

"Maybe." The girl said.

"Don't play around with me." Natsu said. "Tell me the truth. Were those guys yours or not back at the art museum?"

"I just told you that they weren't." The girl said. "I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Dressed like that? You're not like normal girls, aren't you?" Natsu said.

"Honey, this is New York. You've got to expect some crazy stuff." She said as she walked over to him. "You're not so normal yourself. Those guys at the gallery were losers, but I'm glad I was there. One caught my eyes." She said as she walked around and traced her finger around him. "I like what I see." She said as she backed away and Natsu wasn't really sure what to think now.

"Wait. At least tell me who you are." Natsu said.

"I'm Seduce. See you around." She said as she leaned back and fell off the building.

"Wait!" Natsu said as panicked and went after her, but when he looked down, she disappeared. "Seduce?" Natsu already had one girl causing problems, but now it seems like he's got two.

AN: I want to make it clear right now incase people get the wrong idea. Seduce is NOT Mirajane or Lisanna. She is OC.


	4. Sharp as a Blade

Natsu has made himself pretty well known as Dragon-Man. While that might sound like a good thing, it is also causing problems. Someone out there is after Dragon-Man. This mysterious person watches some videos that were captured of him.

"Fascinating. All the characteristics of a dragon and who knows what else. I must have him and learn how his powers work." This mysterious person placed a phone on its speaker. "How is my latest project coming?"

"Excellent, sir. It's on its way right now and Dragon-Man should be alerted about it."

"Good. If he's going to play superhero, he's going to need some supervillains." Who is this mysterious man? Why does he desire Dragon-Man's power?

….

Natsu

Natsu flew around the city as he continued to patrol around the city. Wasn't easy explaining to Igneel where he's been through most of the night. The thing is that he could just not stop thinking about that Seduce he came across.

"Seduce? Who is she?" Natsu questioned as he landed down on a building. For reasons he doesn't quite understand, he just can't stop thinking about her. He hasn't met a girl like her before. "Why am I even thinking about her? For all I know, she's a criminal." Natsu didn't know that much about her, but he actually wanted to know more. Suddenly, he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard an explosion go off. "Uh oh. Better go check that out." Natsu unfolded his wings and flew off to where the sound came from.

"Hurry. Back to the car, on the double." Another robbery was in process by more thugs. They were about to drive off, but Natsu came down and slammed the hood of the car to get them to stop.

"You guys never seem to learn, do you?" Natsu said.

"Actually, we do." Natsu was surprised as he felt someone grab him from behind and tossed him out of the way. Natsu hit a building's wall pretty well.

"Thanks, Ezel." The car was still able to drive off and left Dragon-Man to face their associate.

"Okay. Who's the wise guy?" Natsu said.

"I am." Natsu looked ahead and was spooked a little at what he saw for it wasn't human. This guy was a blue/green color and was twice his size. He had four arms and had tentacles instead of legs. "Dragon-Man! I've been wanting to take you on. Let's go."

"Whoa! Who are you? No. Let me rephrase that. WHAT are you?" Natsu said.

"I go by Ezel, but thanks to this new built of mine, you can call me Blade as well."

"Blade? I don't get it, but I guess that means you're not as sharp as one." Natsu said. "Since I guess you are, I meant that you're not all that smart."

"I'll show you smarts!" Blade said as he tossed two of his hands at him, but Natsu jumped out of the way. Blade tried reach to grab him, but Natsu stayed out of reach. "You're not getting away from me!" He tried slashing his hand against him, but Natsu ducked right down. Natsu avoided the hand, but he saw how it went right through a concrete building.

"What the hell?!" Natsu said. "Your hand just went right through the building like it was a….blade!" Now Natsu understood why he was called that.

"That's right!" Ezel said as he lashed one of his tentacles and knocked Natsu right back and he landed on his back. "These arms of mine can be as sharp as a sword. Perfect for slicing you to pieces!" He went right at him, but Natsu got back up and jumped on a light post.

"I don't know what this guy is, but I better stay out of his reach." Natsu said. Blade wasn't letting him escape. He jumped up and surprised Natsu. "What?! How did he jump with that body?!" Blade pounded him with both of his arms and knocked him back into the street.

"Let's go, Dragon-Man. I haven't even begun to tear you to pieces yet." Blade said.

"That's fine." Natsu said as he got back on his feet. "I haven't even begun to get warmed up." Blade reached at him again, but Natsu unfolded his wings and flew up. Natsu breathed out fire, but Blade was able to move through the flames and grabbed a hold of him by the leg.

"Are you fired up yet?" Blade said as he slammed Natsu against the ground. He slammed him a couple more times and pounded him hard with Natsu hitting the wall. "Is that all you've got?"

"Nope." Natsu said as he got back up. "Okay. Time for one of the rare occasions. Time I used my head."

"I'm going to slice you into little pieces." Blade said and started to spin around with his tentacles lashing around at the bottom and his sword-like arms swinging at the top. Natsu moved out of the way and was careful not to get hit by either of those.

"Where do these guys come from? Can they go back?" Natsu said. He's been dealing with a lot of strangely powered people since he first got his powers. This one was one of strangest. Natsu flew away from Blade just as all the spinning stopped and Blade got all dizzy.

"Urgh… Not my best idea." Blade said as he tried to keep his focus straight.

"Now's my chance." Natsu said as he flew right at him. Natus managed to pound him across the face a few times and managed to land a few good hits. Natsu gave him one powerful hit and it caused Blade to be pushed back. "Now have you had enough?"

"Not even close." Ezel said as he tried to grab him, but Natsu flew over him. Natsu came back at him and got him in a headlock.

"What are you going to do now?" Natsu said. Blade tried to shake him off, but Natsu was holding on tight.

"Does this answer your question?" Blade said as he managed to grab a hold of him and tossed him off. Natsu flew into the air, but he was able to pull himself together and kept his balance in the air.

"Man. This guy is tough." Natsu said as he was seeing this guy was really a challenge. That didn't mean he was going to quit. Natsu tried a straight forward attack, but Blade was ready for him. Blade held out his arms and let Natsu tackled him. That allowed Blade to wrap his arms around him.

"Now I've got you!" Blade said.

"Sorry. I'm not really into bear hugs from complete strangers." Natsu said. He tried to get out of that grip, but Blade was a tough one.

"You're not going anywhere." Blade said as he put the squeeze on Natsu. "I'll break your bones and squeeze the air right out of you." Blade kept trying to tighten his grip and Natsu was having trouble breathing.

"Okay. This isn't nice anymore." Natsu said. Natsu couldn't really catch his breath. He might have gone through this with Seduce, but at least that would be in a position guys like.

"Better hold your breath. You're about to take your last one." Blade said. Natsu wasn't going to let it end like this for him. Not when he still has much to do and much to figure out. No mutant octopus man is going to stop him. Natsu took the biggest breath he could. Natsu breathed out his flames at point-blank range in hopes it will get him free. Blade tried his best to resist the flames and Natsu was running out of breath. It's hard to tell who was going to give out first. "AAWWW!" Blade couldn't hold out and released Natsu. Natsu moved as far as he could from him and tried to catch his breath.

"What is it with people wanting to hug me to death?" Natsu said as he was taking deep breaths.

"That's it." Blade said. "Now it's really time to slice and dice you." He held out his arms and they all glowed with them changing.

"Now what?" Natsu questioned. Blade's arms transformed into actual blades. "You have got to be kidding me."

"My swords can slice through just about anything. Nothing can save you!" Blade said. Blade leaped right at Natsu. He swung all four of his blades at him, but Natsu jumped over him and was able to fly in the air. "Get down here and fight me."

"I will as soon as you put those things away." Natsu said. "Those are dangerous for you to be playing with. Children should not be playing with sharp objects."

"Did you just call me a child?" Blade said.

"Well, you seem to like giving great big bear hugs." Natsu said.

"That's it." Blade said as he was frustrated with him now. Blade jumped up and tried to cut him in half, but Natsu flew around and finally found a blind spot.

"Dodge this!" Natsu said as he flew right at Blade and struck him hard in the back with a lot of force behind it. Blade went crashing into the ground and it appeared to have done some damage. Blade wasn't getting back up and Natsu thought he had him. "Now let's find out what you are." Natsu flew down to him. Just as Natsu was about to examine what he is, he saw his head open up and an actual person crawled out with him having a bald head and wore camouflaged clothes.

"Oh man. The boss is going to kill me." Ezel said.

"So that's what you really look like." Natsu said as he turned to see him. Ezel tried to attack him with his own power, but Natsu moved out of the way and gave him a powerful blow to the head and it knocked him down. Natsu went over to what he came out of and saw the inside was all robotic with a chair inside it. "This thing is really mechanical?"

"Argh." Natsu saw Ezel was trying his best to stay conscious. Natsu went over to him and pulled him up.

"Talk. What is that thing?" Natsu said.

"Give me a minute. My head felt like it got hit by a sledgehammer." Ezel said.

"Talk." Natsu said as he wanted answers.

"I don't know. Some guy just gave it to me. I didn't get his name or anything." Ezel said. Seeing as how he's not going to get anywhere with him, Natsu just tossed him back down and stared at the robotic suit.

"Where are these things coming from?" Natsu questioned.

…

A live video was brought back to the one who created the suit. He was looking over it and his interest increased.

"He certainly has some power and he's crafty. I can't wait to see what else you can do, Dragon-Man. Until I get what I need out of you, I will keep sending you enemies. I will test you to your limits. Now who else should I get?" He turned to his computer and saw the data on other equipment that will bring more villains upon Dragon-Man.


	5. Cool as Ice

"Natsu! Time to get out of bed!" Igneel called. Natsu climbed himself out of bed after another hard day of watching over the city. After dealing with Blade, he's curious as to where all these powered maniacs come from. "Natsu!"

"I'm coming. I just need to get dressed." Natsu said. Natsu managed to get himself out of bed and faced his wall. It was covered with notes and photos that all tied around his parents. He wanted to know why they left him with Igneel, but he hasn't gotten any solid leads. He also knew that his powers had something to do with some research that his father was a part of, but he's not any closer as to why or what his father was trying to do exactly with modified reptile-like DNA. Natsu got dressed and was on his way down.

"There you are. Natsu, you might have graduated, but you should start growing up." Igneel said as he was working on some laundry.

"I know, but graduation wasn't that long ago." Natsu said. "If it makes you feel better, I got a lead on a few jobs so I can get a decent apartment."

"I suppose that is better than nothing." Igneel said. "What about college? Have you really put any thought to it? I can find the money to pull it off."

"Igneel, to pay for college, you would have to pull a double, maybe even get a second job." Natsu said. "I'll figure something out." Of course, a job and college isn't easy when you have to be a superhero.

"By the way, what's in that bag you carry around?" Igneel asked.

"Nothing. Just some supplies and some laundry I was hoping to get done?" Natsu said.

"You carry laundry with you?" Igneel said. "Just give it to me. I can do it for you."

"Weren't you just telling me that I need to grow up?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, but you need to learn to do laundry first." Igneel said. "Last time you did laundry, most of the clothes ended up turning red." That's what happens when Natsu tries to sneak in his costume. "I ended up having pink boxers. Do you know what the other firemen say about that when they see it?"

"Why are they even seeing your underwear?" Natsu said. "Don't tell me it's your way of feeling better after putting out a hot flame. That is just all kinds of weird."

"Very funny. P.S., it was from that one time some of us went for a swim. Speaking of feeling better, how are you holding up since you told me Lucy dumped you?" Igneel said. "You were crazy about her."

"I'll be fine." Natsu said as he grabbed a banana. "I got to go. I'll see you later." Natsu headed out and tried to figure out what he was going to do.

…..

Silver

"Eat up. Got a big day." Mrs. Fullbuster said. Silver was having breakfast with his wife and son. Since Silver works for the Tartaros Company.

"Thanks, honey." Silver said.

"So what's going on today, Dad?" Gray asked.

"I actually heard that the president of the Tartaros Company is stepping in today." Silver said. "After that whole fiasco with Professor Torafuzar, Shark, the CEO is making sure things go more smoothly around the place. So everyone will have to be on their best behavior."

"Let's hope the new boss is easier going." Gray said.

"I know. I should have been there for your graduation." Silver said.

"Dad, it's okay. I mean that you get the time off that you deserve. You work just as hard as anyone else does in there." Gray said and he actually meant it. "You're taking part in a big company, even if you are just an electrician. I'm not some little kid who needs to hold Daddy's hand. You're just doing what you can to help me and Mom and I'm fine with it." Silver was actually glad to hear that.

"Oh! That reminds me. Dragon-Man saved me on the day of your graduation and it seemed like he knew you." Silver said.

"What? How could he know me?" Gray said.

"I don't know. It was strange. Anyway, I should get going." Silver said as he kissed his wife and headed out.

…..

Tartaros Company

Silver was able to make his way to the company. Even after all that happened with Shark, the company was still going and was trying to keep a good reputation. Silver made his way to elevator and it was about to close.

"Wait!" Silver held the door open and Lucy came running inside. "Thank you."

"Sure." Silver said.

"Forty-three please." Lucy said and the elevator started moving from her voice. Silver took a good look at her and recognized her.

"Wait. You're Lucy Heartfilia!" Silver said.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Lucy asked.

"Not personally, but you know my son: Gray Fullbuster. I'm Silver Fullbuster." Silver said.

"Oh my gosh! You're Gray's father?! It's nice to meet you." Lucy said as the two of them shook hands. "He talks about you a lot. He thinks your cool….like ice. His words exactly."

"Gray does mean a lot to me." Silver said. "May I ask what you're doing here? I know you're considered one of the smartest kids from your class, but do you actually work here?"

"I just intern. I once helped out Professor Torafuzar, but that was before I knew what he was doing." Lucy said and Silver understood. Both of them looked at a small news screen and saw Dragon-Man at work helping out some people.

"Dragon-Man truly is something." Silver said as he was fascinated by him.

"Yeah. He is." Lucy said, but she was thinking differently.

"It's strange. He said he knew my son." Silver said. Lucy didn't know what to say. Luckily, the elevator stopped on her floor.

"It was nice meeting you sir." Lucy said and stepped out of the elevator.

"Nice girl." Silver said. Meanwhile, a black limo pulled in front of the building. The door was opened for the passenger and a man in a suit with the blazer reaching his ankles. He had black hair that was tied back and still went down his back. He walked right inside the building where some staff was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Mr. Mard Geer." A secretary said.

"Morning." Mard Geer, the president of the company. He kept walking with the secretary following him.

"My name is Cynthia Jone. I will be your secretary as well as your assistant. At the moment we have some work you need to look over." A bunch of supervisors came at him and was trying to speak with him.

"Sir, here is the progress report on our work so far."

"Yes…." Mard Geer said as he was looking over all of it. "What I like to know is the status on the research from Professor Torafuzar. Do we still have his research and his data?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Mard Geer said. "Our company could have been ruined for his actions, but I'm sure we can find a better use for it. We're striving to make life better and anything can be of use when used appropriately."

"Sir, if I may ask, what does the CEO have planned exactly?" Cynthia asked

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Mard Geer said.

"Very well. Just to inform you, there is to be a board meeting tomorrow in the afternoon. Also, I was told to give you this upon your arrival." Cynthia said as she handed him a drive, but Mard Geer was confused about it.

"What is this?" Mard Geer asked.

"A drive, sir. Although, I do not know what is on it because only those with your position are able to look through it." Cynthia said. "It also has wireless access to the company's records with the latest updates. This way, you can keep informed as to what has happened within and even outside the building."

"Very well." Mard Geer said as he placed the drive away. Mard Geer is taking control of this company, but is that really for better or for worse?

…

Lucy

Lucy was doing a little work of hers. As she was busy doing her work, she heard her phone go off. She didn't recognize the number, but she's actually been expecting a call. That's why she decided to answer.

"Hello?" Lucy asked. "Yes. This is she." Lucy listened to the phone call and this call could change things around for her.

…

Later

It was a hard working day for everyone and everyone was ready to call it a day. Silver was on his way out, but his superior stopped him.

"Fullbuster, looks like there's a problem in the cooling system. Take care of that before heading out." His superior said.

"But it's the end of the day and everyone else gets to leave. Why do I have to stay?" Silver asked.

"Because you're special." His superior said and just left without saying anything. Silver knew he didn't really mean that. He knew that's just how some businessmen are, not really caring how others feel. Silver decided to just do it. Silver headed over to a room with machines and chemicals that act as a cooling system for the building. He looked around and saw some sparks coming out on the upper level.

"Phil, can you read me?" Silver said on a walkie. "I need you to cut the power on the third terminal."

"No way, man. I'm already out the door." Phil said.

"But we have a problem here and I don't think it's safe." Silver said.

"Sorry, man." Phil said and ended the call. Things just have not been going all that well for Silver lately.

"Okay. I'm sure it's just something unplugged." Silver said as he climbed up a ladder and made his way up. Silver made it to the upper floor and could see the problem. "There it is." Silver walked over to the sparks and could see a conduit was just disconnected. "That should be an easy fix." Silver was careful enough to put on some rubber gloves. Silver was careful as he stepped on a railing to reach it. Silver carefully reached for it and connected two together. "There. No problem." Silver was about to step down, but he accidently slipped and bashed against some of the equipment and picked up some electricity in his body with him landing in a tank of liquid nitrogen that was used to help keep cool air through the building. Silver's electric charged body mixed with the chemicals. The chemical was affecting his body, but the electricity acted like an absorber with it becoming part of his body rather than just freezing it to nothing. It did not go well as the tank smashed apart. Silver's body looked like it turned to ice. This was the only the beginning of Silver's problems.


	6. Cold as Ice

"So with me stepping into position of the company, I will see to it that we stay on track." Mard Geer said. His meeting was taking place where he is getting familiar with his coworkers. "As the president, it's my responsibility to make sure the company runs the way it should." He heard a little cough coming from the side and saw someone wasn't paying much attention to him. He could see him whispering to a few associates and was being disrespectful. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The man said.

"If there's something you like to say, please share with the rest of the class." Mard Geer said. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I know you're name."

"That's Donald Neneese, sir." Cynthia whispered to him. "He was actually next in line to take your position until you stepped in."

"I see. Donald, please tell us all what you were saying." Mard Geer said.

"I didn't mean any disrespect." Donald said. "I'm just concerned. I actually heard about your genetic disease that could lead to your death." Mard Geer was a little sensitive about that, but it was true. He was sick and there didn't seem to be a cure and there was no telling how much time he had left. "Are you sure you'll be capable of running the company?"

"I assure you, you have no concern." Mard Geer said. "I've been through a lot to get me where I am. I was born and raised in the scum of this very city. I had to study until it bleed to get me here. I beat all the odds to get where I am today and it will take death itself to get me out of here. Disease or no disease, I am here to stay." He said that with some intimidation and caused some of them to back down. "If you need anything, please let Cynthia know." Mard Geer knows how to take command.

…

Natsu

After another day of keeping New York safe, Natsu was enjoying some free time to himself. He stood by a river and enjoyed watching the children on the merry-go-round. It gives him to think of that's been going on. Where are all these villains coming from? Who keeps giving them their powers? How can he still be with Lucy without her being in danger?

"Natsu? Natsu!" Natsu turned around and was met with Gray.

"Gray! Hey!" Natsu said as the two slapped hands together. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just roaming around." Gray said. "What about you?"

"The same more or less." Natsu said. "Just trying to get some fresh air. I'm just trying to figure out some personal stuff in my life."

"Like what?" Gray said. "What could a carefree guy like yourself really have to think about?"

"Believe me, my life isn't as carefree as you might think." Natsu said as the two of them started walking. "I suppose it all started the fact with my parents. Sometimes I wonder about them."

"Oh yeah." Gray said. "I remember hearing you actually have a foster father and your real parents died a long time ago. Did you ever really figure that out? Why did they bail on you like that?"

"I'm not sure." Natsu said. "I've got my father's old briefcase with a bunch of stuff I don't really understand. On top of that, I'm having some problems with Lucy."

"Your girlfriend? Trouble in paradise?" Gray asked.

"You could say that." Natsu said. "She…She actually dumped me."

"What?! Good thing we graduate. Some people were betting that it wasn't going to last that long?" Gray said.

"What?!" Natsu said. "You people were actually betting when Lucy and I were going to break up?"

"I didn't take part in it. That must be hard man." Gray said.

"You have no idea." Natsu said. Gray could see Natsu was getting a little upset and decided to do something to change the subject around.

"You're not the only one having problems." Gray said. "The real reason I'm out here is because I'm trying to find my dad."

"Your old man? What do you mean?" Natsu said.

"He didn't come home after work yesterday and Mom and I can't get in contact with him." Gray said. "He's not answering his phone or anything. I'm starting to get a little worried. It's not like him."

"I'm sure he's okay." Natsu said.

"You're probably right, but it's just not like him." Gray said. "You want to know something else strange. On the day of graduation, Dad was actually saved by Dragon-Man. Dragon-Man said he knew me. Isn't that a little weird?"

"Yeah." Natsu said as he laughed nervously. As the two of them were talking, they were being watched by a couple people in a van.

"He's the son of our little victim, sir." The spy said and the person he was talking to was Donald over the phone.

"Who is our little frozen friend again?" Donald asked.

"Silver Fullbuster. He's married with only a son." The spy said. "So far, he doesn't seem to know anything that has happened."

"Let's make sure it stays that way. If word about this gets out, it could be problematic for the whole company." Donald said. "Let's see what we can get out of this Mr. Fullbuster. In the meantime, I'm going to figure out a way to get rid of Mard Geer so I take my rightful position."

…

Silver

Silver's frozen body was placed inside a lab and it seemed like he was dead. However, the ice began to crack and an arm came out of it. Silver was still alive and he was breaking out of the ice. The ice broke out from him and his body was still in one piece.

"Where am I? So cold." Silver said. Silver got off the table and was freezing. His body felt weak and he's doing his best to stay up. Silver managed to grab some spare clothes and made his way out.

…

Natsu and Gray

Natsu and Gray hanged out together through the day. They were actually having a lot of fun together as the day was nearly over. Natsu felt his phone go off and saw it was a message from Lucy.

"Wow!" Natsu said.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Lucy says she wants to see me." Natsu said. "I'm….I…." Natsu wasn't really sure what to say or think since she dumped him.

"You want some backup or something. You don't look like you're ready to face her." Gray said. "If things are going good between you two, I can bail and leave you two alone."

"Oh! You're a good friend." Natsu said.

….

Lucy

Lucy asked for Natsu to come over so the two of them could talk. She just stood around and waited for him to show up. Natsu and Gray arrived, but when Natsu saw her, it was almost like he was in a daze.

"Let's go, Romeo." Gray said as he practically dragged him. Lucy spotted him, but was surprised to see Gray was with him.

"Hey." Natsu said.

"Hey. Gray, I didn't expect to see you hear." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Natsu and I have been hanging out through today and we're actually having some fun." Gray said.

"I hope it's okay that he's here." Natsu said.

"Yeah. In fact it is, Gray." Lucy said. "With Gray here, things will be less awkward because I actually thought that Natsu and I could try and be friends."

"Oh!" Natsu said. Not what he was really expecting.

"Yeah. Natsu told me you two recently broke up." Gray said as the three of them started walking.

"Yeah. I was actually trying to be spontaneous about this, but it looks like Natsu did one better than me." Lucy said. "But there's no reason we all can't hang out with us all being friends."

"Okay, but if I'm going through with this, there needs to be ground rules, Lucy." Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"This should be good." Gray said.

"You know. It's to make sure it doesn't go any further. As if you could resist me?" Natsu said and they all shared a laugh. "Like that, Lucy. You can't do that."

"You mean laugh?" Lucy said.

"You have to think of something more annoying." Natsu said. Lucy tried a cackle, but that didn't work. "Nope. That's still adorable."

"That was not adorable." Lucy said.

"A dog bark was more adorable than that." Gray said.

"I still say adorable." Natsu said. Even if Gray was here, Natsu and Lucy were still having some fun.

…..

Silver

Silver tried to make his way through the streets so he could get home. As he was moving, ice formed around where he stepped and mist was coming off his body. Silver was like a walking freezer and he barely knew what he was doing. Silver was heading straight for Times Square, but that was going to be a problem.

….

The Group

All three of them were having some fun together. They got ice cream and enjoyed hanging out with each other.

"This stuff is good, but you got to try this cake as a dessert at a restaurant." Lucy said. "It recently opened and the cake is to die for."

"I might take your word for it." Gray said.

"Yeah. Lucy loves that place." Natsu said. Gray believed it, but Lucy was a little suspicious.

"You never been there." Lucy whispered to him and Natsu felt like he was in trouble. "Have you been following me around?"

"Maybe?" Natsu whispered.

"To keep me safe?" Lucy said. Natsu wouldn't answer, but Lucy had a feeling that there was more to it than it appeared.

"So Lucy, any college plans?" Gray asked.

"Actually, that was something else I wanted to tell Natsu." Lucy said. "I might be moving to England and go to Oxford." That was certainly a surprise to both of them.

"Oxford? That's one of the best schools in the world!" Gray said.

"England?" Natsu questioned as he couldn't believe Lucy would move so far away.

"I got the call just yesterday. It's down between me and this other guy, but nothing is certain." Lucy said. Natsu couldn't believe it. He's happy for her, but he can't imagine being without Lucy.

"Is that mist?" Gray questioned. They looked in the same direction he was and it did look like there was mist coming from the city. "What do you think…? Where did Natsu go?" Lucy looked and saw Natsu was gone and knew where he was heading.

….

Times Square

Silver was making his way through the crowd of people, but they all noticed the ice he was leaving behind. People were starting to stay clear from him, but Silver didn't even know what was going on. Silver accidently knocked into someone and he was shoved to the ground. With no control over his powers, it caused spikes of ice to form when he hit the ground. Silver got up and could see what he was doing as people ran scared.

"I'm sorry." Silver said, but no one listened. That was when the cops showed up and had him surrounded.

"Freeze! Get down on the ground!" The officer said as they were all ready to fire.

"No. Stop. I'm sorry." Silver said as he was scared. He didn't know what was happening to him. His fear triggered more of his powers as he twirled his arms around and it caused ice to shoot out and the cops ducked down. Silver had no control over the ice. Some chunks were about to hit a cop, but Dragon-Man arrived to save him.

"Talk about staying cool." Natsu said. The police tried shooting him, but the bullets froze and shattered from being near him.

"Hold your fire! All units hold your fire!" The police stopped shooting with Natsu standing on a car.

"Frosty!" Natsu called out. Silver turned to him and Natsu was shocked to see who it was.

"It's you! Dragon-Man!" Silver said.

"Wait. You're Mr. Fullbuster!" Natsu said.

"Yes. You remember me?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "Of course I remember you." He said as he jumped down to him. As those two were talking, Gray and Lucy were making their way through the crowd. What's more is that a sniper was taking a position to shoot at him.

"I don't know what's going on." Silver said.

"I can see that. I can see that you're scared." Natsu said. "Listen, I know this man! He's a good man!" Lucy and Gray made it through and Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Dad?" Gray said and Lucy couldn't believe it either.

"Sir, I have a lock." The sniper said.

"He makes a move, take it."

"Listen, Mr. Fullbuster, we'll go somewhere private to talk." Natsu said. "I can see that you're scared and I am going to help you through this. Let's just move away from these people." Silver was agreeing to it and was about to go.

"Dad!" Gray called out and got his attention.

"Gray!" Silver said as he reached to him, but his powers were still going. That was when the sniper took the shot. It still froze, but it hit him in the shoulder.

"No!" Natsu shouted. Silver lost control and launched his powers at the sniper and froze the building he was on. "No!" Natsu flew over to stop him, but Silver knocked him away. Silver wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

"You set me up?" Silver said.

"No. I'm just trying to help you." Natsu said. "Stay with me, man. You're clearly not well. I can help." Silver wasn't listening and used his powers on purpose as he shot his hands forward and shot two cold beams. Natsu jumped out of the way with a police car being completely frozen.

"Dad! Stop!" Gray called out, but he couldn't hear his own son. Silver shot out beams of ice, but Natsu flew around and avoided the blasts. Natsu flew down and grabbed a fire hydrant and pride it out of the ground. He twirled around and tossed the hydrant with him getting hit by one of the beams. The hydrant knocked into Silver and he was thrown against a building.

"What happened?" Lucy said as she and Gray were worried for both of them. Silver managed to get back up and was losing even more control as ice spread through the whole place. People were running in fear as the entire area was starting to freeze.

"Does anyone have visual on Dragon-Man?" No sign of him as Silver was freezing anything. He stopped when some fire came at him and soon water was shot at him. The rapid water mixed with the ice was freezing around Silver and was keeping him in place.

"There we go. Water is a good way to cool down too." Natsu said as he was using a firefighter's hose against him and combined some of his flames with him. The water froze around him and Silver couldn't really move. "Nice work. Thanks Johnny and Big Jim."

"Dad!" Gray hurried over to help his father, but the police kept him back for his own safety. Silver had really no control over him or what he did. He might have been as cool as ice, but now he's as cold as ice.


	7. Good, Bad, Seduce

It was a hard battle between a force of fire and a force of ice. Part of Times Square is covered in ice. Natsu couldn't really believe that was Mr. Fullbuster he was just fighting. Natsu flew up to a rooftop as he finished melting some of ice off him. He looked around at the damage that was done.

"I can't believe that was really Gray's father down there." Natsu said. "He didn't look all that well in the head either. Where's Lucy?" Natsu looked around for her, but he spotted her with Gray and Gray was obviously distressed from what he just saw. "Poor Gray. Not trying to sound selfish, but it looks like I just opened the door for Lucy and Gray. Someone just shoot me down." He fell on his back and stared at the sky. Lucy moving to England, Gray's father becoming another villain, and on top of everything else, he isn't sure what to do anymore.

"Stalking girls now? A little pathetic." He was surprised to see Seduce again as she hang over him.

"It's you!" Natsu said as he sat back up.

"Nice that you remember me." Seduce said. "Lucy, was it? Do you have whoever she is on your eye or is she more than what I'm assuming."

"It's….complicated." Natsu said. "Why do you even care?"

"No reason. Just stopped by to say hi." Seduce said. "By the way, you remember those guys you beat up in the art gallery and who were stealing that plutonium."

"Yeah. That is how I met you." Natsu said.

"Well, it turns out there's a whole bunch of them." Seduce said. "I do happen to know where they're going to strike next. I could show you, if you're done with your stalking."

"I'm not stalking." Natsu said. He wasn't so sure if he could still trust her. However, when he saw Lucy leaving with Gray and that there was a crime in progress, he figured he had nothing to lose. "Fine. Show me."

"No problem." Seduce said as she led the way. Natsu unfolded his wings and started flying. Seduce used the same tricks she used to try and escape from him last time. Natsu was staying as close as he could.

"So….nice night, right?" Natsu said with him sounding a little awkward.

"No need to be nervous." Seduce said. "We're just two people going through rooftops to stop bad guys."

"Careful. I'm not sure if I can completely trust you." Natsu said.

"Is that so?" Seduce said. "Yet here you are. You're following me to a little crime scene. Unless, there's some other reason why you're following me. Feeling a little…tempted for something, are we?" If Natsu didn't know any better, he would think Seduce is actually flirting with him.

"Don't get any bright ideas." Natsu said. He wouldn't admit it, but he does think that there is something about Seduce, but he still hasn't figured out if he could good or not. Seduce just rolled with it as she kept moving. "This does remind me of something. If you're not with these guys, what were you doing at the art gallery?" Seduce jumped on a roof with Natsu landing with her.

"I told you. I was just at the right place at the right time." Seduce said, but he wasn't so sure.

"Okay. How about this? Why did you come get me about this in the first place?" Natsu said.

"Isn't that you do? You come when someone lets you know when a crime is in progress." Seduce said.

"Well…..yeah." Natsu said, but he wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Hey. I can be nice." Seduce said. "I don't always bite. Unless you want me to." She said as she walked her fingers against his chest. "Besides, I want to see if you're legit. That is unlike what some people say about you. Even putting up some dumb challenge to prove it."

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" Natsu said.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Seduce said. "Some actor named Quin Anders says you're a fraud. It's all done by special Hollywood effects and you staged all those saves."

"What? You've got to be kidding me." Natsu complained as he couldn't believe someone would think that.

"Yeah. He's calling you out. He's setting up some sort of challenge for you at Madison Square Garden to prove that it's all lies." Seduce said.

"I've got enough problems to deal with." Natsu said. "I don't have time to show some actor he's wrong, but I guess I better or else people won't stop bugging me about it. I also need to show people I'm serious in what I do. Okay, no more wasting time. We need to get these crooks."

"Just follow me. It's not that much further." Seduce said and went on ahead with Natsu following her.

…..

Back Alleys

"There they are." Seduce said with the two of them on a roof and she pointed down. Seduce led him to the back alleys. A bunch of thugs were loading up some crates into a truck.

"Let's load this stuff and get going. We need to get out of here before Dragon-Man shows up." One of the thugs said. As they were working, Seduce spotted something on one of the crates.

"Nice statue." Seduce said with her eyes on a golden Aztec statue.

"Don't even think about it." Natsu said. "If you're not going to help, stay back." He warned her and headed on down.

"Only a few left." A thug said as he was about to load another one in, but heard something land on the truck.

"I'm sorry, but are you guys art enthusiasts? No. Oh… That is a problem." Natsu said.

"Dragon-Man!" A thug pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him, but Natsu breathed out some fire and burned it out of his hands. Natsu jumped down and punched him across the face. One pulled out a dagger and tried to stab him. Natsu caught his wrist and tossed him against the wall.

"Waste him!" Two thugs were about to shoot at him, but Seduce jumped down and kicked them both in the head.

"Is this what you wanted, Dragon-Man?" Seduce said.

"Another one? Get rid of both of them." The thugs got back up to fight them both. Seduce jumped on one and got her legs around his head. She twisted her body around and slammed him to the ground. She flipped against a crate to dodge one guy and jumped back on it to kick him right in the head.

"Where did you learn to fight, Seduce?" Natsu asked as he grabbed one and tossed him down the alley.

"You learn a lot when you're me." Seduce said as she jumped. She wrapped her arm around the head of one and knocked him to the ground. "If you're lucky, Dragon, I'll show you a few other moves I know. Just you and me."

"You make it sound like it's dirty." Natsu said. One thug came at him, but Natsu grabbed him and tossed him to the ground.

"Fire in the hole!" One thug said as he pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin out, but Seduce kicked him in the back with the grenade heading into the air.

"Heads!" Seduce said as the grenade was going to go off, but Natsu was ahead of them. HE flew up to the grenade and was near it when the explosion went off. They thought he was done fore, but saw the explosion retract and saw Natsu eating the flames.

"Not bad. Thanks for the snack." Natsu said.

"He's a freak! Run!" Two of the thugs got back up and ran off, but Natsu flew over to them and breathed out his flames to keep them from running anywhere. Natsu flew around and got in front of them with them being tackled to the ground and he tossed them into the wall.

"My! He surely is hot stuff." Seduce said as she had some admiration for him. One of the thugs to attack her from behind, but she dodged his attack and grabbed him by the collar. She slapped him around a few times and punched him right in the face and knocked him out.

"I'm out of here." The last one still standing tried to go for the truck and make a run for it, but just as he got the door open and climbed in, Natsu pulled him out.

"You can't leave without a few parting gifts." Natsu said as he pounded him in the face, the gut, and gave him an uppercut that knocked him right out. That took care the last of the thieves and Natsu wouldn't have known about this without Seduce. Maybe he was wrong about her. "You know, we make a pretty good team, Seduce. I guess you aren't all that bad. Seduce?" He looked around and saw she was gone and so was something else. "Aw! She took that statue. I must have sucker tattooed on my forehead." Perhaps he was wrong about being wrong about her.

…

The Next Day

Natsu was in his room and he couldn't get his head around it. He felt like a complete idiot for how Seduce just duped him. He laid in his bed and was trying to figure things out.

'Seduce took that statue from right under me. Why wasn't I watching her?' Natsu thought. 'I knew she was a thief.'

"Natsu?" Igneel said as he opened the door. "Just checking on you before I head to work. You look a little down in the dumps. Girl problems?"

"Something like that." Natsu said as he sat up. "I'm fine. It just feels like things just aren't going my way lately."

"Aw! Don't worry. Everyone gets like that." Igneel said. "Don't worry. Things will turn around. I'll see you for dinner, right? I was thinking takeout."

"Sure. I'll see you later." Natsu said and Igneel closed the door. Natsu turned to his wall and saw the notes and photos of his life mystery. Natsu was done not getting things his way and he's going to start changing that. Natsu got back to work and tried to look at all the connections of his parents and what happened with them. He also had to figure out one other thing. Does he have to lose Lucy and willing to take the risk? One way or the other, Natsu is going to get answers

….

Mard Geer

Mard Geer fiddled around with the drive on his hands while he sat in his office in the company building. Mard Geer was curious what was on the drive, but he can't seem to gain access to it.

"What is on this thing?" Mard Geer questioned until he felt something prick his finger and he dropped the drive on his desk. That activated the drive to the high-tech computer that was his desk. Mard Geer had access to everything that was on it. Things that he didn't know about earlier. Mard Geer looked through it and found data on technology and modified DNA. "What's this?" He found something on the drive and he thinks it might help him. It was on altered genetic reptilian DNA and there was a name under it. "Dragneel?!"


	8. Dragon-Man's Test

"How do people do it? How do they juggle so many things at once?" Natsu said as he flew through the city. "I'm trying to fight off bad guys, trying to find out what happened to my parents, and now I'm heading to Madison Square Garden for some sort of challenge." When Natsu last saw Seduce, she told him that some actor has issued a challenge to prove that Dragon-Man is some sort of fraud. "Let me be clear that I'm only doing this to show people I'm serious about keeping this city safe." He claimed as he arrived at the arena.

"Hey! It's Dragon-Man!"

"He's really doing it!"

"I'm so glad I got a ticket."

"Looks like this is going to be quite the show." Natsu said and went into the sports arena. "Okay, Mr. Quin Anders, let's see what you've got in store for me."

….

The Arena

People have gathered for this show. Everyone was excited to see Dragon-Man in action.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the event of the century!" People cheered in anticipation for this. "Welcome to the field the man who is as hot as fire, who sores through the air like the dragon he is, the one and only Dragon-Man!" Everyone cheered as Natsu walked out to the arena and waved to the crowd.

"For those of you just joining us, Quin Anders has issued a public challenge to Dragon-Man. My name is Bill Roberts and I'll be giving the play-by-play with my partner: David Fillis. Davis, your thoughts?"

"Well, it's a bold move. My money is on Dragon-Man." David said.

"Now welcome the man behind the curtain. You've seen him in some famous movies and he's a specialist with Hollywood effects. Welcome, Quin Anders!" The famous Quin Anders flew around with him wearing a jetpack. The girls were going crazy over him with his movie star looks and shiny blonde hair.

"Welcome, Dragon-Man. I'm so glad you could make it." Quin said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Let me be clear about something." Natsu said. "I'm only here to show that I'm serious about protecting the city. I'm not doing it for attention."

"Well, since you're here, let's get down to your challenge." Quin said. "You'll have two parts to this challenge. The first is what you're good at. Rounding up criminals. You and I will compete to be gathering three waves of criminals and we'll place them in the three holding pits in the arena." Natsu looked around and saw holding pits in the floor. "However, you only get a point when you place it in the one that's lit green. If I manage to score more points than you, with no superpowers, the world will know what a sham you are."

"I don't know what made you come up with something like this, but bring it." Natsu said.

"It looks like they're about to start." Bill said. "According to the press, these are actual criminals that Dragon-Man captured with no chance of them harming the audience."

"Yes, including one of his most famous criminals: Kyoka Slavmin also known as Enslavea." David said.

"It will be interesting to see how this goes. It looks like they're about to start." Bill said.

"Ready, Dragon-Man? Let's begin." Quin said as the first wave of criminals was released. Quin used the jetpack and flew over. He shot a couple grappling hooks from his hands and grabbed two criminals. Quin flew over to the holding pit that was green and dropped them in.

"It looks like Quin is taking the lead." Bill said.

"Not bad, but I can top that." Natsu said as he unfolded his wings and started flying. He grabbed a hold of two criminals himself and dumped them in. "This is almost too easy." Natsu swooped down like a falcon and grabbed hold of another one and dumped him in just as the light changed color.

"That's it. Now they can't dump criminal in that pit until it turns green again." David said. Quin and Dragon-Man raced around the area taking the criminals to the appropriate pit.

"This isn't what a signed up for." A criminal said as Quin dropped him in. Dragon-Man dropped the last two in and the score was Dragon-Man: 10, Quin: 6.

"Not bad, Dragon-Man, but it isn't over yet." Quin said.

"Dragon-Man is in the lead so far, but can he hold it?" Bill questioned.

"We'll see. The second wave of criminals is coming in." David said.

"Am I going too fast for you, Quin?" Natsu said as he flew around and grabbing every crook he could.

"Don't act like you've won already, Dragon-Man. The fun is just starting." Quin said as he grappled another crook and carried him over to a pit.

"It looks like Quin is doing what he can to catch up with Dragon-Man." Bill said.

"That might be true, but Dragon-Man seems to be flying circles around him as Natsu just grabs one criminal after another." David said. Quin could see he was falling behind from Dragon-Man and he wasn't going to handle it.

"Let's wrap this round up." Natsu said as he was about to grab another criminal, but Quin bashed right into him and grabbed the criminal he was going for. People couldn't believe he actually did that. "Hey!"

"Did you see that? Quin just tackled Dragon-Man!" Bill said.

"I saw, but since Quin never established rules of foul play, I'm not sure if that was good or not." David said. "I can tell you this, Quin is in no interest of losing." The second round came to an end and Quin made a comeback. Dragon-Man: 16, Quin: 15.

"So that's how he's going to play? We'll see about that." Natsu said.

"It's the third round. Dragon-Man is still in the lead, but Quin still has a chance." Bill said. The third batch of criminals came in and they were all doing their best to avoid the both of them.

"Come on. This isn't what I signed up for." A criminal said that Natsu was about to get.

"Sorry, but I need to do this." Natsu said as he was about to grab him, but Quin used his grapple and tossed him away and took the criminal he was going for.

"Quin just did it again!" Bill said.

"Not cool." David said.

"What's the deal, Quin? That isn't fair." Natsu complained.

"I thought anything goes when you're a hero." Quin said. "If you're not a fraud, Dragon-Man. This shouldn't be a problem."

"You're asking for it." Natsu said. Both of them was going as fast as they could and rounded up the criminals.

"This is it. It's all tied up with both players having twenty points." Bill said.

"And there's only one criminal left: Kyoka." David said. "Rumor has it she was the very first supervillain that Dragon-Man put away." Kyoka was the only one left and she was trying to avoid both of them.

"Time to put an end to this." Quin said as he chased after Kyoka.

"I'm not getting locked up again." Kyoka said.

"You don't really have a choice." Quin said as he shot out his grapple hooks, but Kyoka was able to avoid them. He kept trying and Kyoka was avoiding him. Quin chased her down and soon had her cornered. "Time I win this!"

"Yoink!" Natsu called out as he flew by and grabbed Kyoka. "Hey, Kyoka. It's been a while."

"You! Mark my words, I'll get you for this, Dragon-Man!" Kyoka said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Natsu said as he dropped her right in the green pit and scored the point to win. "That all you got?"

"He's done it. Dragon-Man beat Quin even if it was by one point." Bill said.

"I passed your little test." Natsu said.

"Not bad, Dragon-Man, but this will prove who the better man is." Quin said.

"Is that what this is really about, Anders? Are you just trying to prove I'm better than you?" Natsu said, but Quin didn't really answer that.

"This is our last challenge." Quin said as the arena began to change around. Natsu flew into the air to avoid hazards. The floor closed up changed into one with walls and pillars. A cannon showed up on the other end with Quin flying near it. "Here's how this last challenge is going to work. It's an obstacle course. Your job Dragon-Man is to reach me while I operate the electric cannon. The cannon is nonlethal, but if I see you, you will get zapped. You only get three strikes."

"I'm not sure if I trust him with that cannon, but if I back down, I'll never live it down. Let's get this over with." Natsu said. Natsu went to the other side of the room and hid behind a wall in the corner as the starting position.

"Now that you're in position, let's begin." Quin said. "Oh and don't think it will be easy as you might think." He flipped a switch and the walls and pillars started moving.

"It seems Dragon-Man might be in for a real challenge." Bill said.

"True, but there he goes." David said. Natsu unfolded his wings and flew as fast as he could between the walls and pillars. Quin was keeping his eye open for any sign of him.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Quin taunted. "This will show him." Quin said to himself. "I'll expose him for the fraud he is. Everyone thinks he is so special, but I'll prove that he isn't. He's just another wannabe who is just looking for attention. I'll show it to the whole world." Obviously, Quin has some superiority issues and he's going to show that he is a better man than Dragon-Man and show that he's nothing, but a fake.

"Do you think before you could do that, you could look up?" Quin looked up and was surprised to see Dragon-Man already reached the cannon with everyone cheering. "That wasn't so much of a challenge. You should have been paying attention than do some early bragging."

"Unbelievable! Dragon-Man made it to the end without even getting hit once." Bill said.

"I don't think Quin was even trying." David said.

"No. How?" Quin said.

"I played video games like this when I was a kid. It was easy." Natsu said as he jumped down. "Maybe you should just stick to the movies."

"No. It isn't fair. He shouldn't be in the spotlight. He can't win. He won't win." Quin said as he refused to accept defeat. "Let's see how you like the cannon at full power." He made some adjustments to the cannon, but Natsu flew up to it and pulled some wires right out.

"No one likes a sore loser." Natsu said. The cannon refused to work and Quin was distressed about the whole thing. "This was fun and I should thank you for some good press. So long." Natsu left in victory and Quin was humiliated.

"No. No. Where did I go wrong?" Quin said.

"Anders, what was it like going against Dragon-Man?" David asked.

"Are you ready to admit that you were wrong?" Bill asked. Quin felt humiliated and embarrassed and he believed Dragon-Man was to blame. He isn't going to let this sit by.

…..

Kyoka

"Get moving." A guard said as the criminals were being escorted back to prison. Kyoka was one of the last to be taken. "Move it, Kyoka." Kyoka looked around and saw no sign of anyone else in the hall. That's when she made her move. She stomped on the guard's foot and elbowed his gut. She turned around and knocked him right in the head and knocked him out.

"I told you I would get revenge, Dragon-Man." Kyoka said and made a run for it with a dangerous criminal now free in New York.


	9. Horror Arrives

"Hopefully that's the last I'll see of Anders." Natsu said as he flew out of Madison Square Garden. After clearing this little test of his, he's hoping things will get better for him. Natsu heard his phone go off, but when he saw the I.D., he didn't' recognized it. He answered it either way. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah? Who is this?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm Mard Geer. I'm the president of the Tartaros Company. I need your help with a serious situation of mine." Natsu wasn't sure why the president of the company was asking for his help, but it seemed like it could be serious.

….

Tartaros Company

Natsu made his way to the company. When he told security that Mard Geer asked for him, and they checked to make sure it was true, Natsu went right up to his office with Cynthia leading the way to his office.

"Mr. Mard Geer, Natsu Dragneel is here to see you." Cynthia said as she allowed Natsu in.

"Thank you, Cynthia." Mard Geer said and Natsu was faced with the president himself. Mard Geer held out his hand for them to shake.

"A pleasure to meet you." Mard Geer said.

"Nice to meet you. I have a friend that helps out around here, but I didn't think I meet the actual president." Natsu said.

"A friend?" Mard Geer questioned.

"Yeah. Lucy Heartfilia. She interns here." Natsu said. "So may I ask why you asked me here? What is this about?" Mard Geer took a deep breath.

"This is a delicate subject for me." Mard Geer said. "You see, Mr. Dragneel, I have a genetic disease. It could be the death of me at any moment. It could be in a month, maybe a few years, or at any time. There doesn't seem to be a cure."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Natsu said.

"That was until I just came across this." Mard Geer said as he used the drive on his desk and moved it to his computer. He showed the research he found. "This is the research used with reptile-like DNA. It was meant to be a cure for diseases. A way for people to self-heal or ever preventing disease. However, the project was terminated. We've kept some of the research, but it was left unfinished. The lizard we kept were recently killed off. Without all the complete data, we can't produce a cure."

"I don't understand what all of this has to do with me." Natsu said.

"Because it turns out that your father, Ezekiel Dragneel, was the head of this project." Mard Geer said.

"What?" Natsu said. "My father died about thirteen years ago. I don't see what how he was a part of it."

"He was partnered with Dr. Torafuzar and you saw what became of him. Mr. Dragneel, your father's research is final piece we need." Mard Geer said. "For you see, there was only one human test." Mard Geer pulled out the newspaper and showed Dragon-Man on it. "Dragon-Man." Natsu was a little nervous his secret was blown. Meanwhile, Lucy decided to do a little research on her own. She went to a computer in another room and decided to do a search for Silver Fullbuster and find out what happened to him.

"Sir, I don't understand." Natsu said.

"I don't know how, but Dragon-Man came in contact with a lizard with modified DNA." Mard Geer said. "It seems to have affected his DNA and gave him powers. His blood might be used as a cure. Mr. Dragneel, if you know anything about this, I need you to tell me."

"I'm sorry." Natsu said. "I'm not smart like my father was. I don't really know anything about this and I don't have any contact with Dragon-Man."

"Are you certain? That research could actually save my life. That is also property of this company." Mard Geer said as he was starting to get agitated. "Without it, the project truly is forever lost."

"I'm sorry, I really don't know about this." Natsu said. Natsu still had some of the stuff he had from when he found his father's briefcase, but he wasn't sure if he could hand it over. This sounds serious and he didn't know if this was a good idea or not. He could see Mard Geer wasn't completely stable. As for Lucy, she continued to search for Silver Fullbuster, but security was on to her. They stopped the search and prevented her from accessing anything.

"Very well." Mard Geer said. "I thought that since you were his son, you could help, but I guess not. In that case, I need Dragon-Man. His blood could be the cure I'm looking for."

"Sir, I don't know about that." Natsu said. Natsu's blood as a cure? He got his powers by accident and there's still much he doesn't understand.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion!" Mard Geer shouted and spooked Natsu. "My apologies. This is a sensitive subject for me. I just do not wish to perish like this. This could be the one thing to save my life. If you see Dragon-Man by luck or whatever, inform him of my situation. People say he brings hope. He could be my last hope."

"Okay." Natsu said and thought it was best for him to just leave.

…..

Lucy

Lucy tried to regain access, but the computer won't let her. She didn't understand it.

"Hey!" Lucy looked up and saw security heading her way. Lucy got out of there and moved as fast as she could without looking suspicious. As Lucy made her way through the halls, she spotted Natsu up ahead and headed over to him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out. Just as Natsu turned to her, she grabbed him and shoved him in a closet.

"What?" Natsu said, but Lucy shushed him. She looked outside and kept her eyes on the guards. "What's going on?" He said with the two of them keeping their voice low.

"I tried doing a little research on Silver Fullbuster. I was trying to figure out what happened to him." Lucy said. "I know he worked here, but all his records have been erased and I can't access anything. Whatever happened to him, they don't want people to know."

"Oh man." Natsu said. "What about Gray? What does he think all of this?"

"He's a little distressed." Lucy said. "He doesn't understand it himself, but he believes in his father. He knows that's not how his father usually is, but he doesn't know what to do. What are you doing here anyway?"

"The president of this company called me. Mard Geer." Natsu said.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"He's sick. He has some sort of disease and it's killing him." Natsu said. "He came across an old file with the research that my father was a part of. It involved the lizards that gave me my powers. He thought I would know something about it, but I don't. He's trying to find a cure, which was the original purpose, but the lizards that gave me my powers are gone. Now the only thing that can help him is the research my father had, but they never made it to human test subjects. I didn't know if I could give him that. He also thinks another way for a cure is my blood, Dragon-Man's blood."

"Natsu, you can't give him your blood without research. It could make things worse. You barely know how your powers work yourself." Lucy said and Natsu thinks he made the right call.

"Lucy, this is a closet. This has got to be the most cliché hiding place ever." Natsu said.

"What was I suppose to do?" Lucy said. She looked outside to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay. I'll distract them. You go for the elevator." Natsu said and Lucy agreed to that. Natsu was the first to step out and grabbed some coffee from a passing cart while Lucy made it to the elevator. Security spotted her and were on their way.

"Miss Heartfilia, stop!" Security tried to stop her, but Natsu stepped forward and bumped into him with coffee spilling over one of them.

"Oh! I am so sorry." Natsu said and was acting like a clumsy fool to keep them back while Lucy waited for the elevator. It showed up and she went inside with her making escape and Natsu let security go with them too late to stop her. Lucy tried to relax with her in the clear.

"Excuse me." Lucy jumped as she turned to see Mard Geer in the elevator. "My apologies."

"It's okay." Lucy said.

"I'm Mard Geer. I don't think I've seen you around here." Mard Geer said.

"I know who you are. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh… I just ran into a friend of yours." Mard Geer said. "His name was a Natsu Dragneel."

"Yeah. Friend…. Well, it's….its…." Lucy wasn't sure how to describe their relationship.

"Complicated?" Mard Geer said and he hit the nail on the head. "A lot of things are complicated. I suppose that's why you have each other. It helps makes things clearer." Lucy didn't really think about it like that.

…

Silver

After what happened at Times Square, Silver was sent to a place for the criminally insane. He was restricted and placed in some sort of heating cell. A doctor was working on equipment as Silver was brought closer to him as he worked on a computer.

"Hello. I am Doctor Eugene Meller. I am here to help you."

"Help me? Is this what you call help?" Silver said. "You completely restricted me and put me in a cell to prevent my ice from flowing to help me?"

"Yes. It will help keep you under control." Eugene said. "I am here to find out what you are and why you are after your little accident. I will get results." He active a system that shocked him to scan him. "I always do."

"You do realize what you're doing, right?" Silver said. "I thought I was doing some good things too, but I was wrong. Now that I see what Tartaros is really like. You think you can restrain me, but you will see how wrong you are." The doctor just laughed and shocked him. "You really want to know about my power."

"Yeah." Eugene said.

"So do I!" Silver said. "You just better be damn sure you know what you're doing. Once I get out of here, I'm going to freeze it all. It will all be bitter. I thought I knew the people I was working for, but my time here, I've heard things. Once I get out of here, I'll freeze everything and crush all of you. You'll learn I'll do whatever it takes."

"What do you mean exactly?" Eugene questioned.

"You think you're helping people, but I learned that you aren't." Silver said as more of his mind seems to be lost that he seems blinded by revenge for some reason. "I'll tear everything apart, freeze everything. It will be absolute. In fact, that's a good name for me. You can call me Absolute Zero." What does Silver know about Tartaros that they are doing what they can to make it unknown?

…..

The Theater

It's been one problem after another and it just keeps getting worse. Over a theater, Quin Anders set up some sort of performance that people are gathering to see.

"What do you think Anders has planned this time?"

"Who knows? Actors." The curtains opened up and people wondered what they were going to see. Just then, a purple cloud came out of the stage and through that smoke emerged a man wearing a purple robe with a checker-pattern over the shoulders. He wore a gold ornate head piece and carried a khakkhara. His most noticeable feature was that he was a skeleton underneath all that.

"Mortals, I am Keyes, the Black Archbishop of the underworld." No one took him serious as they all laughed.

"Keyes?"

"Now I've seen everything."

"You shouldn't mock what you don't understand. Your tales could come to an end." Keyes said. He held out his arms and gargoyles came out through the smoke and they were really flying.

"Run for your lives!" Those gargoyles were real and was attacking everything and everyone. With Mard Geer's disease, Absolute Zero's unstableness, and now this, horror arrives and spread through all of New York.


	10. Keyes the Black Archbishop

Natsu changed into his Dragon-Man costume and was heading over to see Mard Geer about him using his blood as a cure for his disease. It's not safe to give his blood without knowing what could happen to him.

"Lucy's right. My blood could accelerate his death or something just as bad. Heck, he could become like Shark and lose control of who he is and hurt himself or someone else." Natsu said as he landed down on a building and faced Tartaros. "I have to talk to Mard Geer. He's getting desperate, but he needs to understand that this takes time….which is probably something he doesn't have." Natsu was about to go in, but he heard sirens and when he looked down, he some police cars and ambulances heading in the opposite direction. Natsu hesitated on what to do, but he knew what has to be done. "Why is being a hero never easy?" He questioned and flew after the cars. Mard Geer really will have to wait.

…..

The Theater

Natsu followed the cars to the theater where people were being helped out. Natsu couldn't really see much of anything, but he could see that there was a fire going on from the smoke coming from the building. Natsu flew down and landed near a cop.

"Dragon-Man?!"

"That's me. What's going on? Is someone giving a bad review and the actors aren't handling it well." Natsu asked.

"The reports say that there's a skeleton in there and some monsters causing some destruction." The cop said.

"What? You're kidding me right?" Natsu questioned.

"I wouldn't believe it myself, but what matters is that there are some people trapped inside." The cop said.

"I'm on it." Natsu said as he went rushing in the theater. He made it into the lobby and saw the only way in was through the balcony doors. Natsu flew up there and he was about to open the doors until a reporter came running out of there for his life. "Thanks for getting the door for me." Natsu walked in and it was disastrous in there. Everything, but the stage below was on fire with people trapped and gargoyles flying around. Natsu looked to the stage and spotted Keyes with him growing. "Okay. It needs to be said. Dude, you need to get some meat on those bones."

"Insolent mortal. You are no match for the power of Keyes." Keyes warned.

"Keyes? Is that the best name you could come up for yourself? What, was Bonehead already taken?" Natsu said.

"Help!"

"I'm slipping!" Natsu looked and saw people were hanging on for dear life over the flames. Natsu unfolded his wings and flew at them. Natsu tried to save one, but one gargoyle came at him and tackled him away.

"Get off!" Natsu said as he shoved it off and kicked him back. Natsu flew under the reporters and was able to catch them before they fell into the fire. He carried them back to the balcony and they ran for their lives.

"If you do not hurry, your fellow humans won't survive." Keyes taunted as there were others trapped on stage and the gargoyles looked ready to tear them apart.

"Not if I take you out first!" Natus said as he flew as fast as he could and tried to strike Keyes, but he went right through him. "A projection."

"Why should I sully my hands on a mortal like you?" Keyes said. One of the gargoyles flew at Natsu, but he grabbed it and tossed it into the flames with it exploding into purple smoke. Another one came at him, but he had it crash into the wall. Natsu flew over to the last three reporters.

"Grab on." Natsu as he tried to take all three at once. That was literally a lot of weight to carry. "I should started lifting more." Natsu carried them all as best as he could and tried to get them to the balcony. Some of the gargoyles came at them with Natsu believing fire and diverted them away. Natsu got them up to the balcony with all of them running.

"Your efforts are futile. Even as we speak, my power corrodes your city with dark forces sliping into your world." Keyes said. "Our first target will be your….Statue of Liberty. You have no chance to survive. Say goodbye." The flames eat up the walls and Keyes caused an explosion to happen which resulted in everything starting to fall apart. Natsu flew out with everyone running out with him. The fire department did their best to keep the flames back, but everyone was safe.

"If he's attacking Lady Liberty, I better get over there fast." Natsu said and flew as fast as he could to the statue.

…..

Statue of Liberty

Natsu flew over to the statue to see what Keyes was planning. He made it down by the river and could see what Keyes did, but everyone could see what happened to it. It was hard to miss. The statue was completely changed into a giant image of Keyes with a force field around it. Natsu flew over the water and got over to there and was amazed at what he did.

"Wow! Look at that. This guy obviously thinks very highly of himself." Natsu said. "There's got be some way to get Lady Liberty back to normal and I think I see it." He looked up and saw there was something up above projecting the force field and was probably what changed the statue. Natsu flew up and saw it was a giant ship with something in the center. "What is that? A brain?"

"It is hopeless to defeat me, Dragon-Man." Keyes said as his voice was being projected from somewhere. "This is just a mere prelude to my glorious saga."

"And I'm closing this story." Natsu said as he flew to the center of the ship, but when he touched it the part that looked like a brain, he was repelled by some sort of electrical force. "There was some sort of shield around it?"

"It's just as I said, Dragon-Man." Keyes said. "My power will spread through the whole city and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Do you have a brain of your own in that skull? Giving up just isn't my style." Natsu said. Natsu looked around for a way to get through the shield and he soon spotted four somethings. Four orbs were held out over the edge and they seem to be powering the shield. "Time to give this guy a massive headache." Natsu said as he flew over to one and smashed it easily.

"You think that will stop me? Think again." Keyes said as a hatch opened up and more of those gargoyle came flying out. "As if I allow you to stop the progress of my glorious tale to be interrupted."

"Come on. I'm not a snack." Natsu said as he flew around to avoid them. Natsu flew over to another orb and smashed it. Natsu was going for the third, but a gargoyle tackled him and was pushing him down. "Get off!" Natsu wrestled around with it. Just as they were about to hit the barrier, Natsu turned them around and smashed it against it instead with it breaking into purple smoke with Natsu flying back up to the ship.

"It's no use, Dragon-Man. You will be brought down." Keyes said. Two more gargoyles came at Natsu as he flew back up. He timed it perfectly as he avoided both of them and they crashed into each other. Natsu flew up to the third orb and was able to smash that one as well.

"Just one more to go." Natsu said.

"And it's time for you to go." Keyes said. One gargoyle came down at him, but Natsu flew around it.

"Those things are starting to get annoying." Natsu said. The gargoyle came back around at Natsu, but Natsu got over it and pounded it as hard as he could in the head. The gargoyle lost control and it plummet into water. "I've got to get that last orb." Natsu flew over to where the last orb was.

"Foolish human of dragons. Acting confident before victory is for fools." Keyes said. One more gargoyle came at Natsu and tackled him. It bit down on Natsu's shoulder.

"Aw! That's it!" Natsu said and breathed out some fire to get the gargoyle to back off. "You want to play rough? I can play that way too." Natsu grabbed one of its wings and spun around as fast as he could. When Natsu came to a stop, the wing tore off and the gargoyle was sent flying. It smashed into the last orb and was sent plummeting to the ground. With all four of the orbs destroyed, the shield went down. "Time for the worst headache ever." Natsu flew up to the exposed brain.

"You can't defy me. I am the ambassador for the dark magic." Keyes said. "I am thee Black Archbisop. The one who shall rewrite the history of your entire city. No mere human or dragon can defy me."

"Here's what I think of all that." Natsu said as he breathed out flames and was burning that brain. The brain was getting damaged as sparks came out of it and the whole flying ship was breaking apart because of it. When it reached its limit, the brain blew with the ship losing power. The ship began to fall from the sky. Luckily, the force field was able to stay strong long enough for the ship to slide around the statue and it began to fall near it and was going down into the water with it sinking below.

"It seems you are a more worthy adversary than I thought." Keyes said before his power went away. "It would seem I will have to deal with you personally."

"So how about you quit running and hiding and just show yourself?" Natsu said.

"We will in time." Keyes said. "Meet me in my hidden fortress where you will surely meet your demise."

"How am I even suppose to find this hidden fortress of yours?" Natsu said.

"Just simply follow the light." Keyes said before his power faded away with the statue returning to normal in her true glory. Natsu looked around and saw the light Keyes was talking about. A pillar of purple light was shot from the city. It seemed far, but at least Natsu knew where to go. Natsu landed on the lady to catch his breath.

"Monsters and black magic? Hidden fortresses? Give me a break" Natsu complained. "This guy watches way too many monster movies. Still, I have a way of tracking him down. I hope Mard Geer can wait a little longer. I've got to catch Keyes before he does any more harm to the city." Natsu unfolded his wings and started flying to catch the skeleton hiding in a closet before his "dark magic" gives New York a makeover.


	11. Funhouse of Doom

Natsu was ready to talk to Mard Geer about his desire for a cure, but bad guys had other plans. A skeletal villain known as Keyes attacked and almost had the Statue of Liberty in his own image. That would be the case if Dragon-Man didn't step in and stop him. Now, Natsu tracks down Keyes to his hidden fortress to stop him before he can hurt anyone else.

"Looks like I'm getting closer." Natsu said as he followed a light that Keyes left for him to his "hidden fortress" that he claims. Natsu followed it and saw the light was coming from a regular apartment building. "Are you serious?" Natsu looked to see the light coming from a machine and there was a cable that led inside the building through a window. Natsu went in, but it wasn't what he was expecting when it was a fortress that he was looking for. "Wow. Keyes' "fortress" looks just like an apartment." Natsu had a look around to see where the bag of bones was. "Let me guess. There's a hidden passage behind the book shelf." He playfully said as he went over to the case. He played around with some of the books, but the case opened up to an elevator when he pulled the right one. "Whoa! I was kidding." Natsu went inside and the elevator started moving on its own until the floor opened under him.

….

Natsu

Natsu landed on solid ground, but that surely wasn't what he was expecting. Now he was in a strange place that didn't look like the inside of an apartment building anymore.

"That certainly was surprising. Where am I?" Natsu questioned.

"Welcome, Dragon-Man. How nice of you to drop in." Keyes said through a speaker for he was inside what was ahead.

"Keyes! What a nice welcome, but the jokes, even the bad ones, are a bit of my thing." Natsu said.

"Silence! You shall meet your end in my….Funhouse of Doom!" Keyes said and it did look like one of those spooky fun houses.

"Funhouse of Doom? I thought you use magic or something." Natsu said. "What are you? A clown from a rejected circus or something?"

"Silence, I say! Even as we speak, I'm watching you from my hidden control room. Perhaps you can find me…that is if you survive." Keyes said. "Step inside and face the horrors that await you."

"What the heck? I love a good funhouse, but I doubt this even rates at average on the scale." Natsu said as he allowed himself inside. Natsu went right in and it seemed like a dining room with a portrait of Keyes. "Look at this place. This décor is scary, I'll give you that much. Le me guess. Is that how all the bad guys decorated their homes? Yikes." Natsu didn't see anything scary, but what happened was that the whole room was turned upside down with Natsu falling on the roof.

"You were saying?" Keyes asked.

"What just happened?" Natsu said.

"The fun is just beginning. Let me introduce you to some of your hosts." Keyes said and three skeletons carrying swords came down and they looked like they got a bone to pick with Natsu. Natsu got serious as the three charged at him. Each one of them swung their sword at Natsu, but Natsu avoided each one of them. Natsu jumped and kicked one in the head and got behind them.

"I've heard of skeletons in the closet, but this is nuts." Natsu said. Natsu unfolded his wings and flew up to keep out of their reach.

"What's the matter, Dragon-Man?" Keyes said.

"Nothing. Just thought I give these guys some space since they don't take up a lot." Natsu said. Natsu dived down and flew low against the ground with all three of them getting knocked down. "How am I suppose to stop these guys anyway?" One of the skeleton went to attack him, but Natsu grabbed a hold of it and tossed it into another one.

"I wonder how long your luck can last" Keyes said. "You can defeat something that should be considered dead."

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Natsu questioned. One of the three tried to attack him again, but Natsu steered cleared from all its attacks. Natsu gave it a powerful uppercut and knocked the head right off with the body falling over. Natsu saw sparks coming out of the neck and saw it had wires and circuits in it. "These things are robotic! I guess this guy is all smoke and mirrors."

"No! You will be weary of my power." Keyes said.

"Give me a break. All your "black magic" is nothing, but robots and special effects." Natsu said. Now that he knows the truth, Keyes won't be able to get the upper hand on him. One of the remaining two tried to attack him, but Natsu breathed out some of his fire and roasted the skeleton. It couldn't take the heat and everything short-circuited causing the second skeleton to collapse. Natsu took the sword from it and tossed it inside the third skeleton and took it out as well.

"You seem to be doing well, but your luck will run out eventually." Keyes said. "How long will it be until my traps bring you to your demise?"

"Does your sour attitude count?" Natsu said. Natsu saw a door open up on the other end and that appeared to be the only way to go. Natsu flew over to it and everything turned back right side up. "That's much better." Natsu looked around, but saw there was only one way to go as he walked down some stairs. "Looks like that shoot is my only way to go. Ready or not, Keyes, here I come." Natsu dived down and went to face whatever it was that Keyes had planned for him next.

…

Hall of Mirrors

Natsu dived down and landed right on the floor of the next room. It was round room that was nothing, but mirrors. Natsu took a step closer to one and saw they were trick mirrors and he looked skinny in it.

"Ha! I've lost some weight. Okay. Fun time's over. I need to get out of here and find Keyes." Natsu said and walked away, but he didn't see a door. Then, Natsu heard a strange sound. "What?" He turned around and saw his reflection come out of the mirror.

"Now you will face your greatest adversary: yourself." Keyes said with him laughing.

"Oh please. I'm not falling for another one of your tricks." Natsu said, but the reflection released it's wings and flew right at Natsu. It bashed against Natsu and sent him flying across the room and he landed near another mirror. "Okay. So it's not a trick." Natsu heard the sound again and saw his short reflection coming out. "Whoa!" Natsu moved away and stood in front of another mirror, but another thin Dragon-Man reflection came out. It pounded him across the face with the three of them surrounding him.

"Hahahaha. How can you expect to defeat yourself?" Keyes taunted.

"They say you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Natsu said. One jumped at him, but Natsu moved out of the way. Natsu breathed out fire, but the other two breathed fire and kept him away. "Oh man." Natsu tried backing away, but he saw he was surrounded by mirrors. "I can't let more copies of myself come out or else I'll be overwhelmed." One flew at Natsu, but he grabbed a hold of it and tossed it against a mirror. It caused the mirror to break and a laser came out of it and hit the headpiece. "What is that?"

"Get him!" Keyes shouted. The other two flew at Natsu, but he rolled under the two. The third tried again and tackled him, but Natsu switched positions and smashed it against another mirror. He grabbed a hold of it and smashed the copy against two more and it stopped moving. Natsu noticed another laser was shot in the headpiece.

"That's it! I've got to smash these mirrors." Natsu said. Natsu saw the other two flying at him. Natsu jumped and kicked the two of them away. Natsu unfolded his wings and flew around the area as fast as he could. Natsu breathed out fire and was causing all the mirrors to crack and break so no more of those cheap copies could come out of the wall.

"Hurry! Stop him and destroy him before it's too late!" Keyes said. One of the copies intercepted Natsu and smacked him down. Natsu hit the floor and the two were about to attack him, but they turned to stardust instead.

"Huh?" Natsu was confused as to what happened until he saw all the mirrors broke. "I'm really hoping I don't get seven years of bad luck for each of those mirrors." Some of them shot a laser and they all conjoined on a headpiece. The headpiece shot a laser of its own and it hit one of the mirrors. Natsu walked over to the mirror and saw it was actually a door way. "Looks like I finally found the way out." Natsu walked through and believed that was the last of Keys tricks.

"You actually did well, Dragon-Man. You managed to find me, but I'm afraid I can still walkaway." Keyes said.

"Don't bet on it." Natsu said and broke the door down. "Game over, you walking bag of bones." Natsu entered the room and saw it was the control room. He saw Keyes there, but he saw that Keyes was apparently more transparent than he appeared. "A hologram! Why am I not surprised?"

"You haven't seen the last of me, Dragon-Man." Keyes said. "You may have foiled my plans this time, but I'll be back. We will meet again and when we do, I shall destroy you."

"Yeah. Yeah. I've heard it all before." Natsu said. Natsu looked around and saw another door. When he went through it, he was back in that apartment. "I can't believe all that was inside this apartment building." Natsu walked over to the windows and saw it was already dark. "It's night already? Oh man. I've been out all day. I need to start wearing a watch or something." Natsu climbed out of the window and hang on it. "I would hope that's the last I've seen of Keyes, but I highly doubt it. I wonder how long it will be until I do find him. I also wonder how he got his hands on all this stuff. Oh well. Better head out." Natsu unfolded his wings and flew off. While he was flying, another little sneak was watching him. Seduce came out from behind a building and followed Dragon-Man. Does this mean she needs his help or does she have something else in mind for him?


	12. Seduce's Normal

It's been a long day for Natsu. He played around in Keyes' little funhouse, but he managed to slip away. Natsu tried going after him, but his trail has gone cold. Natsu landed down on a building to get some rest.

"Oh man. That whole thing with Keyes took longer than I thought." Natsu said. "I didn't get the chance to talk to Mard Geer. I wonder how Lucy would handle this. Since she's moving away to a fancy school, she probably would have all the answers." He complained about his day and everything else that went on. What he didn't noticed was that someone was walking up to him from behind.

"Sounds like you had quite the day." Natsu looked and was surprised to see Seduce.

"Sort of." Natsu said as he was starting to see her popping out of nowhere was her thing. "I've got a million things to do and even my powers can't help with my normal and hero life getting mixed around."

"One of them seems to be focused on some normal girl, assuming she doesn't have any superpowers." Seduce said as she took a seat on a skylight.

"Not unless natural intelligence and beauty is really a superpower." Natsu said.

"I see. This girls sounds like quite the keeper, but anyone could be like that." Seduce said. "Shouldn't you try finding someone more your speed?"

"Just what I need. Advice from another common thief." Natsu said.

"Are you still sore about that statue from last time?" Seduce questioned since she did swipe it from behind his back last time. "I gave it to the cops already. I was just teasing around with you. You're actually cute and I wanted to see how you would react?"

"Cute? Oh…. You were talking about yourself." Natsu said.

"Maybe. Anyway, my original point, why are you bothering with a normal girl? Normal is boring!" Seduce said.

"Normal is part of my life." Natsu said.

"Why?" Seduce said. "You have powers people could only dream of having. You can be whatever you want. So why be some regular fool who is juggling too many things at once and having it all blown in his face when you can be a superstar with these powers that you miraculously have?"

"Well…" Natsu never really thought about that. Maybe it would make things easier, but he wasn't sure.

"Forget it." Seduce said as she stood up. "I was going to tell you about Enslavea, but you're obviously too busy sulking."

"Enslavea?!" Natsu said for that got his attention and got right on her feet. "What about her?"

"Just that she got free a while back." Seduce said. "She got her equipment and is back in town. I do know where she's hiding out. I was going to show you, but…."

"Show me." Natsu said as he knew what Enslavea is like and knows she needs to be behind bars again.

"That's the spirit." Seduce said. "You'll see. Kicking her butt will make you feel better, get all that anger and frustration out."

"Maybe. Lead the way." Natsu said.

"Actually….I have a better idea." Seduce said as she wrapped an arm around his neck. Seduce jumped and Natsu caught her in his arms by instinct.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" Natsu said.

"This way we'll get there much faster and I can just tell you where to go." Seduce said. Natsu was getting a little annoyed with her games, but he didn't really argue about it. He has to admit, she is quite a girl.

"Fine. Just don't get too comfortable." Natsu said as he unfolded his wings and started flying again. "Where am I eve heading."

"Just fly northwest. She's hiding out in a warehouse down by the river." Seduce said.

"How did she even get out in the first place?" Natsu said. "She was still locked away from when I last heard from her."

"Apparently, she escaped during your little match with Anders." Seduce said.

"Seriously? I knew I should have kept a better eye on her." Natsu said. "So she managed to get her old equipment back and is up to something?"

"That's about the most of it." Seduce said.

"Just keep in mind that I'll be keeping an eye on you as well. So don't trying anything that will have me second guessing you?" Natsu said.

"Fill free to look wherever you like." Seduce said as she caressed his face. Natsu just doesn't know how to feel about her. She might seem a little annoying with her antics, but it's also charming in a way.

"We're by the river." Natsu said as they saw they were near the edge of the city. "Where's the warehouse?"

"The ride is over already? What a shame." Seduce said as she looked around. "There it is. Just to your left." Natsu looked and spotted the warehouse. Natsu landed down in the front door and looked to Seduce.

"Ride's over. Time to get off." Natsu said.

"Aw… It just feels so right. What's the harm in carrying me in?" Seduce said.

"Your legs don't look broken. Try and stay focus if your intention is to fight against Enslavea." Natsu said as he placed her down. "Enslavea was the first supervillain I took on. She doesn't mess around. If she also has her old equipment back, be careful. Those claws she wears make your sensitivity to pain a lot sharper and it's not going to be pretty."

"How nice that you seem so concern for me. Come on. Let's get in there and kick some butt." Seduce said. Seduce ran inside with Natsu going in after her. Both of them went inside and looked around the place until he spotted Seduce.

"Enslavea! It's been a while!" Natsu called out. Enslavea turned around and saw them with them seeing Kyoka managed to get her costume and became Enslavea again.

"Dragon-Man?! I don't know how you found me, but you're going to wish you haven't." Kyoka said.

"There's something different about you. Did you get a manicure? Your nails look sharper." Natsu said.

"Still trying to be a comedian, I see." Enslavea said. "I've been waiting to get some payback and now here it is. I told you I would get revenge."

"Come on, Dragon. Let's take her out." Seduce said and she was the first one to move in. Enslavea used the energy that emits from her claws and whipped a switch that turned some fans on the ground on. When Seduce jumped she got caught in the current and was blown near the ceiling.

"I've got you!" Natsu said as he flew up to her and managed to get her out of there. "Let's try this again." Natsu spun around and tossed Seduce and Enslavea, but Enslavea jumped back and avoided her.

"Who is she? Did you actually bring your girlfriend to a fight?" Enslavea said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu said.

"We'll come back to that later." Seduce said and charged at Enslavea. She tried to kick her in the head, but Enslavea caught her leg and tossed her away. Natsu flew down and tried to strike her, but she blocked that attack too. Enslavea tried slashing at him, but Natsu tried stay out of her reach.

"Wait. Now I know what's different." Natsu said. "You hold larger anger issues."

"Perhaps, but beating you around will help get it all out." Enslavea said as she had energy come out of her nails and it wrapped around Natsu. She bashed him against the floor and tossed him against the wall.

"Argh!" Natsu groaned as he slid against the wall. "Yep. That's part of the pain that I remember." Enslavea was about to deal some more pain, but Seduce jumped from behind her and kicked her in the back.

"Are you forgetting that there are two of us?" Seduce said. Enslavea tried to slash at her, but Seduce flipped back and avoided her. "I still don't get the name."

"Let me show you." Enslavea said. She released more of her energy and it wrapped around a platform. She reeled herself in and grabbed a hold of Seduce pulling her with her. Enslavea made it above the platform and slammed her against it. Enslavea stomped down on her and held her down. "That's why."

"Because you like to stomp on your enemies?" Seduce said.

"Oh joy. Another comedian like Dragon-Man. I deal out so much pain to them that they bow to me as if they were my slaves." Enslavea said. "You don't do what I say, I'll make you see things my way."

"Two can play at that game. No one really tells me what to do." Seduce said. She grabbed a hold of her leg and pushed it off. Seduce jumped up and kicked her right in the gut and pushed her back. Enslavea was about to fight back, but Natsu came at them. Enslavea saw him coming and jumped off the platform.

"Where are you going?" Natsu said as he dived after her. Enslavea hit the ground, but Natsu tackled her and grabbed her. Natsu spun her around and tossed her right into some crates.

"See what I'm talking about?" Seduce said. "Doesn't giving her a good beating make you feel relieved about your problems?"

"I've got to admit that I am starting to feel better." Natsu said.

"And I'm about to make you feel worse." Enslavea said as she lifted a crate and tossed it at him, but Natsu flew up and avoided the crate. Seduce jumped and dropped down from above and kicked Seduce back.

"Ready to give it up yet?" Natsu asked.

"Never." Enslavea as she refused to lose to him. She lashed at the both of them, but they were doing their best to stay out of her reach.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me?" Natsu asked. "Do you want me to forget that I'm normal and go crazy like she is?"

"Not really, but you have to admit that this is more fun than anything regular folk do." Seduce said. Natsu got above Enslavea and breathed out some fire. Enslavea rolled out of the way.

"I do this because I know its right, but it does give me a feeling of privilege." Natsu said.

"Are you two seriously talking about you life problems while you're fighting me?" Enslavea said.

"Of course. How rude of us." Seduce said. "Let's save the chat for after we beat you down." Seduce charged right at her and jumped through her energy whips and kicked her right back. Natsu took a shot at her as he flew right at her and bashed right against her with him landing in front.

"Shall we?" Natsu said as he held out his hand towards Seduce. She took it and swung her to kick Enslavea right in the head and pushed her back. Enslavea looks like she was on her last leg as she dropped to one knee.

"See, Dragon? This is what I'm talking about." Seduce said. "If you focus on this, you don't have to worry about your normal life."

'Is she right?' Natsu wondered. 'Maybe all my problems is that I juggle two different lives when maybe I should focus on one.'

"I'm not going back to jail." Enslavea said. She looked around saw they were distracted. Enslavea wrapped her energy around Seduce and tossed her up. Seduce hit a platform and the pain was unbearable for her as she dropped to the ground.

"Seduce!" Natsu shouted from concern. Enslavea used the opportunity to escape. Natsu wanted to go after her, but he decided to check on Seduce instead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Seduce said as she tried to stand back up. It was hard, but she was able to do it "She just caught me off guard. I'll be ready for her next time. I'll see you around." Seduce managed to fight through the pain she was feeling and made it out.

"Wow. She's tougher than she looks." Natsu said. Seduce really had Natsu thinking on what he should do for himself and the more time he spends with her, the more he's thinking about her. Perhaps Natsu actually is interested in Seduce, but what does that mean for him….or Lucy.


	13. Falling Apart

"I sure hope Seduce is okay." Natsu said as he hanged on top of a building. "She took a hard hit against Enslavea." Seduce really got to him. "Man. I can't stop thinking about her. Don't tell me I might actually be falling for her. What about Lucy? Then again, she's moving away to England." Natsu just wasn't sure what to do.

"Help! Monsters are robbing the convenient store!" A citizen called out as he ran down the streets.

"Monsters robbing a simple store? This I have to see." Natsu said as he unfolded his wings and dived right down.

…

The Store

As hard as it was to believe, the place was being robbed and it was by none other than Keyes himself.

"Make no mistake, mortal. Surrender all your currency to me or suffer." Keyes said.

"Sure, Mr. Grim Reaper. Just don't reap my soul or anything." The cashier said.

"Talk about hitting rock bottom." Both of them looked to the side and saw Dragon-Man arrived. "I thought you were all talk, Keyes. It turns out that I was right."

"You dare challenge my power?" Keyes said. "Make no mistake, I will unleash my power and you shall know what true suffering really is. Prepare to die."

"I don't think so!" Natsu said as went on the offense. All it took was one hit to the head to knock Keyes down with his mask falling off.

"Whoa! You rock, Dragon-Man!" The cashier said.

"Urgh… I give up. Please don't hit me again." Keyes pleaded, but with his mask fallen off, Natsu could see who he really was.

"Quin Anders?!" Natsu said. "You were Keyes? Why am I not surprised considering how you were the last time we saw each other." At least that's one less problem he has to worry about.

….

Natsu's House

"Igneel? Where are you?" Natsu called out. He made it to his home and was looking for Igneel. Natsu went up to his room and found Igneel in there. "There you are." He said, but noticed that Igneel was distressed.

"When did you do all this?" Igneel asked as he could see the web of clues Natsu made about his parents. Igneel obviously knew nothing about all this.

"For a while." Natsu said. "I'm sorry that I've been doing it behind your back, but I need answers. I need to know why my parents left. Igneel, I know you're hiding something from me. You have to tell me."

"Yeah. I know something." Igneel said. "I know your parents left you here. I know they entrusted me to take care of you. You had your whole world turn around and you didn't know what was going on. So I did what I could to help you. I was always the one who took you to school, helped you when you were sick, who did his best to be a single foster father while being a firefighter. All while your father was doing whatever before he died with your mother. They left you here and I was placed with the responsibility of taking care of you. As far as I'm concern, you're my son and for that I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let anything take you away."

"Whoa. Wait a minute." Natsu said as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "Igneel, I'm not trying to replace you or anything. As far as I'm concern, you are my father. I just need to know the truth about my birth father." Igneel could see Natsu feels the same about him as he does to Natsu. He also knew he was right.

"You're right, but the truth is I don't know that much more than you do." Igneel said. "Your father never gave any explanation as to why he left you with me. All he asked was for me to take care of you. Since your father and I were such close friends, I agreed."

"And you never knew why? Nothing or no one came over after that and said anything to you?" Natsu asked.

"There was one time." Igneel said and Natsu was all ears. "It was after the funeral for both of your parents. Two people came over and I believed they worked for Tartaros. They wanted the research your father was working on, but I knew nothing about it."

"I don't get it. Why is his research so valuable?" Natsu said.

"Like I keep saying, I don't know that much more than you do." Igneel said. "They said the research was of great value, but that is why he left. Your father was labeled a traitor. They said your parents betrayed everyone for the money." Natsu couldn't believe it. He doesn't want to believe it. He looked at all the angles he could, but nothing did any of it say anything about money.

"No. There has to be a mistake. It doesn't make sense." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I know your father. I know he wouldn't do something like that." Igneel said. "I just don't know what could have happened. All I know is that it also had something to do with President Roosevelt, but I have no idea as to what." Natsu turned to his clues and didn't know what to think anymore. "Natsu, are you okay?" Natsu was actually trembling. He always believed his father was a good person, but would he really have betrayed everyone for money and drag his mother into it? "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Igneel left Natsu with his thoughts. Natsu took all his frustration on his wall as he tore it all down. As he tore it all down, he accidently knocked over some of his father's stuff and he noticed something fell out from all of it. He picked it up and saw it was a bunch of subway tokens.

"Why is this stuff in here?" Natsu questioned, but he didn't really have time for it. He needed other things to take care of.

…

Mard Geer

Mard Geer was working in his office as he constantly waited for his cure.

"Mr. Mard Geer." Mard Geer was interrupted from his work as he turned to an open window and saw Dragon-Man. His hope has arrived.

"Dragon-Man!" Mard Geer said. "An honor to meet you. I assume you know why you're here."

"Yeah. You believe my blood could be a cure for you." Natsu said. Mard Geer was getting pleased with this. "I'm sorry. I can't give you my blood."

"What?" Mard Geer said. Just like that, his hopes were crushed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Natsu said.

"You don't understand. I could die without it." Mard Geer said.

"You could die with it. We need to test this." Natsu said. "It could do some permanent damage. You could turn into a monster. I don't know why it didn't happen with me, but it's just too risky."

"Risky?!" Mard Geer said. "I'm dying! Anything is better than that."

"I can't take that chance." Natsu said. "I'm sure if we run some tests, do some research, and be patient…." "Patient?!" Mard Geer interrupted.

"I don't have time to be patient!" Mard Geer said as he was getting furious. "I could die at any moment. No doctor knows how long I have. Your blood is the only cure that can save me. You're suppose to give people hope, but you're crushing mine."

"I'm sorry." Natsu said. "I just can't take the chance. If there's a guarantee that you will remain normal or no sort of damage would come to you, I would do it, but since you're being impatient, and we have no clue of side effects, I'm afraid I can't." Natsu flew out with Mard Geer heading over to see he was gone. That could have been Mard Geer's last hop and it's all been ruined.

"You're a fraud! You're no hero." Mard Geer said. Natsu heard that as he was just over Mard Geer's head. Natsu felt horrible and wondered if he really made the right choice.

…..

Lucy

Lucy was dressed up as she was moving through the streets in a hurry. As she was walking, Natsu landed down behind her.

"Hey!" Natsu called out and got her attention.

"Hey." Lucy said.

"Listen, I need to talk to you." Natsu said.

"Uh…I'm actually running late so it will have to wait." Lucy said and kept going.

"No. No. No. Wait." Natsu said as he followed her inside of a building. "Just let me say something." Lucy was about to stop him, but he wouldn't let her. "Let me just say this. Everything is just a big mess. It's all a mess. I can't really learn the truth about my parents because it just appears to be one thing after another and I'm not smart enough to figure it all out. There's also Mard Geer. He wants my blood and he's in no patience to wait. Of course I want to help him, but I'm afraid my blood will do something worse to him and it would kill him either way, but he's acting like he has nothing to lose. The only thing do know is this." Natsu was about to say something, but someone stopped him.

"Miss Heartfilia?" Natsu looked and saw a lady and she appeared to be waiting for her. "Shall I take you upstairs?"

"Yes. Just please give me one minute." Lucy said.

"What's going on?" Natsu said.

"It's my last interview for Oxford. If things go well, I'm in." Lucy said. Natsu was not aware of that. "What were you about to say?" Natsu wanted to say that no matter what, he wants to stay with her and just forget everything else, but as he stood in the way of something big for Lucy, he just couldn't do it.

"Nothing. Just go. It can wait another day." Natsu said and turned to the lady. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of where we were. Don't hold that against her. Trust me, she is probably the best student you'll have. She's so smart and sophisticated and she'll do fine. Bye." Natsu was about to leave, but Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu, wait. What did you wanted to say?" Lucy asked, but he couldn't say it. Lucy had a feeling what it was and she just needed to say this. "Natsu, I need to go. This is important to me. Maybe if things could have been different, but I think we're heading in two different paths. Maybe they intersect, but I'm afraid this is just how it is. You do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to do."

"Yeah…" Natsu said. With nothing else to say, Natsu had to let her go. Lucy went on up for her interview and Natsu believed that might be the last he'll see of her for a long time. Looks like he lost her no matter what as Natsu left the place and allowed Lucy to follow her path while the path he's walking on leads to everything falling apart for him. He hasn't learn anything of the truth behind his parents, he couldn't do anything to help Mard Geer, and now Lucy is leaving his life. It all just crumbled away.


	14. One at a Time

It was the middle of the night and Natsu was beyond furious. He's been flying around the city, beating up every bad guy he can get his hands on, all getting his frustration out. Natsu feels like everything is not right and he just doesn't know how to handle all of it. Natsu landed down on a building with him stomping around as he passed by someone.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" That someone was none other than Seduce.

"I'm in no mood for your games right now." Natsu said.

"Whoa, mighty one." Seduce said. "You might want to take a deep breath. What's the matter with you?"

"It feels like everything around me is falling to pieces." Natsu said. "Nothing has gone my way and it's all been disaster lately."

"I'm sure stomping around and taking all your frustration out on whoever sure helps." Seduce said. Natsu was in no mood as he was about to storm off, but Seduce cut him off. "All I'm saying is that you need to calm down. Hanging on to all that anger and frustration is not good." Natsu took her advice and took a deep breath. "You really need to lighten up. Have more fun. You're a superhero. You fly around in those red tights."

"What? You don't like my costume?" Natsu asked.

"The point is, here you are with powers far beyond that of mortal man, and you're pouting on a rooftop." Seduce said. "Maybe the problem is that you're juggling too many things at once. Sounds like your normal life is what's causing problems when you have what most people dream of. You can be free to live the way you want. With all these powers you have, shouldn't you be using them the way that is a benefit to all? Perhaps you should try focusing on one thing at a time rather than multi-task." Natsu calmed down and thought about what Seduce said and maybe she's right. Perhaps Natsu should try focusing on one thing at a time rather than trying everything at once.

"Maybe you're right." Natsu said. "I take it you have something in mind that could help me."

"Well…I did find Enslavea again. I'm dying for some payback." Seduce said.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said.

"Alright! Show time, baby." Seduce said.

"And let me guess how you want to travel." Natsu said as he held out his arms. Seduce was quite pleased with that as she jumped right into them. Natsu unfolded his wings and started flying. "So where are you taking me this time?"

"An old research lab on space proportion or something like that." Seduce said. "It's somewhere near the Queensboro Bridge."

"Right." Natsu said and started flying in that direction. Perhaps Seduce was right and this is just what he needs. Especially with Enslavea on the loose, he needs to focus on catching her.

….

The Queensboro Bridge

Natsu was able to make it to the bridge and Seduce pointed to the lab. Natsu landed down with him dropping Seduce down from him.

"You sure this is the place?" Natsu asked.

"That's right." Seduce said. "She's inside and I doubt she'll know what hit her. She won't be so lucky this time."

"Careful. We don't know why Enslavea is here in the first place." Natsu said and both of them were able to get inside. Both of them traveled carefully inside the lab with Natsu wondering what's going on. 'Why would Enslavea want to come here? Space proportion? I'm not sure what that is exactly, but I bet it has something to do with helping out her powers.' He thought. A large door opened up in front of them and it led to a large room.

"About time you losers got here." Both of them looked ahead and saw Enslavea standing right in the center. "I must have told every lowlife where to find me."

"You mean this is a trap?" Seduce questioned.

"Don't take it so hard. Enslavea was always crafty." Natsu said. "No. I'm thinking of someone else. She's always been full of hot air."

"Is that so? How about this? Here comes the pain." Enslavea said as she was lifted into the air by some sort of geyser made of energy and acted like a platform.

"Don't you hate it when the bad guys say stuff like that?" Natsu said. "It's usually underwhelming or it's going to hurt a lot. Oh well. Let's get this over with." Natsu unfolded his wings and flew at her, but he didn't see Enslavea's smirk. Just as Natsu reached her, he was repelled and sent flying back with him hitting the floor. "Ow! What was that?"

"You might want to look up." Seduce said. Natsu looked to the roof and saw two lasers being fired at Enslavea and circling around her.

"A force field?" Natsu said. "I guess that's why she decided to come here."

"That's right. Once I have all this beautiful tech to myself, not even you will be able to stop me." Enslavea said.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said as he flew up to her level and breathed out fire, but the force field was blocking his flames from even touching her.

"You can't harm me, but I sure can harm you." Enslavea said as she unleashed a whip from her nail and it hit Natsu with him being pushed back and hit against the wall.

"Okay. Maybe this won't be as easy as before." Natsu said through some of the pain.

"Keep her busy, Dragon. I'm going to see if I can try and shut down that shield." Seduce said and ran through the way she came.

"I really hope she didn't just ditch me." Natsu said. Natsu saw another one of her attacks coming and flew out of the way.

"So your little girlfriend bailed on you, did she?" Enslavea said. "That's okay. That just means I can share all this pain with you." She kept trying to lash at him with all of her claws, but Natsu was doing his best to keep out of her reach.

"Let's try a takedown from down under." Natsu said as he flew around and made it under the platform she was standing on. Natsu flew up from right under her, but all he did was ram his head against her shield and knocked him to the ground. "Of course it would be round like a ball. Not my brightest idea." He said with some pain coursing through his head.

"What's the matter, Dragon-Man?" Enslavea said. "You look like you need a hand. How about a claw?!" Enslavea had her energy whips lash at him from under her, but Natsu rolled out of the way and avoided her attack and started flying again.

"Whatever Seduce is doing better do it fast." Natsu said as he tried to think of some way to get through Enslavea's shield. "Hang on. Looks like Enslavea is trapped on that one spot. If I can figure out how to stop the flow of energy she's standing on, maybe she'll be out of her force field."

"You're talking out loud." Enslavea said. "You think if you can get me to move, you'll be free to hit me? Think again." Enslavea jumped and the shield followed her.

"You've got to be kidding! That shield of yours can follow you around." Natsu said as he moved out of the way from her landing. Enslavea lashed at him and one attack managed to hit him in the back and knocked him down.

"You've met your match this time, Dragon-Man." Enslavea said. "Thanks to this shield, you or no one will be able to stop me."

"So you can dish out the pain, but you can't take it? Hypocrite." Natsu said.

"I think it's time you learned your place." Enslavea said as she lashed at him again, but Natsu moved out of the way and stayed out of her reach. "You can't keep running."

"I just hope I can last long enough." Natsu said. As for Seduce, she made it to a viewing deck near the top of the room and was working on the computer.

"Let's see if I can hack this shield of hers." Seduce said. With no way for him to fight back, all Natsu can do is try and stay out of her reach. Enslavea made to the flowing energy and rode on it like an elevator with her getting back on top.

"You're done for this time, Dragon-Man." Ensalvea said.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said.

"Please. You can't harm me and that means you can't…." Enslavea was confident until she saw Seduce working on the computer. "You! Get away from there!" She unleashed some of her energy at Seduce.

"No!" Natsu intercepted the attack and took it for Seduce with him crashing into the deck. "How's it going? Remember that her claws make pain….a whole lot worse."

"Just keep her busy for a little longer. I almost got it down for good." Seduce said. Natsu was hoping for that until he felt Enslavea's energy coil around him and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart." Enslavea said. She slammed him against the ground a couple times and her abilities was making it a whole lot worse than it looked.

"Seduce….any time now." Natsu said as he couldn't take it anymore.

"You're finished, Dragon-Man!" Enslavea said as she lifted him up to deal the finishing blow. Before she could, she felt herself dropping with her shield fading. "What?! What's going on?"

"Oh yeah! I got her shield down!" Seduce said. "Now get in there and teach her a lesson."

"My pleasure." Natsu said as he smirked. He breathed out some fire, but Enslavea released him and jumped out of the way. Enslavea kept some distance, but it wasn't enough as Natsu flew right at her and tackled her. He slammed her against the floor and tossed her back with her sliding against the floor. "Had enough?"

"Not even close." Enslavea said as she got back up. As for Seduce, she used a lose cable to slide down. When she was close enough, she let go and knocked Enslavea down.

"That was for last time." Seduce said.

"How about this time?!" Enslavea said as she got back up and coiled her energy whips around her and tossed her across the room.

"I got you!" Natsu said as she was able to catch her.

"My hero. Shall we end this?" Seduce said.

"Let's." Natsu said. Enslavea wasn't going down easily. She used her claws to climb up the wall and jumped off from it to strike at both of them, but Natsu moved out of the way. He tossed Seduce at her and Seduce kicked Enslavea in the back and caused her to crash against the floor. Natsu circled around and grabbed a hold of Enslavea bringing her into the air.

"Put me down!" Enslavea demanded.

"Okay!" Natsu said as he did what she said. He dropped her to the ground and Kyoka crashed against it. She tried to get back up, but Seduce stomped on her gut and kept her from going anywhere.

"What did I tell you?" Seduce said. "See what happens when you listen to me?"

"I do have to admit, I feel a little better." Natsu said.

"See?" Seduce said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Stick with me and you'll be fine. I've got other fun ideas. Think about what I said and meet me in a few hours near the Empire State." She moved his mask just enough to kiss him on the cheek. Perhaps Seduce actually has the answers Natsu was looking for. Natsu bent down to Enslavea and lifted her head.

"She's quite something, Enslavea. Maybe you should try being like her, really get a guy thinking." Natsu said.

"I think my career has hit a new low." Enslavea said.

"Who cares what you think?" Natsu said. He does need to think about what Seduce is trying to tell him and perhaps she's really the kind of girl that Natsu needs.


	15. Normal or Special

Natsu flew through the city after he beat Enslavea with Seduce. He had a lot to think about. Perhaps Seduce knows him better than he knows himself. She certainly has gotten him to feel better. Lucy's moving to England and she did dump Natsu. Perhaps it's time for him to move on. Perhaps Seduce is the kind of girl he should be around.

"There." Natsu said as he flew near the Empire State building where Seduce was waiting for him. "How does she get up there without causing some sort of scene?" Natsu flew up the building and spotted her sitting on the ledge.

"There you are." Seduce said as she stood up as Natsu landed near her. "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"You seem to know how to get to me." Natsu said. "It's strange because you don't know what I'm like under the mask."

"That's what I'm trying to say." Seduce said. "You don't need to have a normal life if you don't want it. You have powers. You're free to be whatever you want. Look at me, I do this because I want to. My life before this was so tedious and dull. That's why I decided to add some excitement in my life. This life is so much more fun. I can be a hero if I want, but if don't think I'm up to it, why bother?"

"Oh! So that's why you jump around dressed like a stripper." Natsu said as he sat down. "It's not that easy for me."

"You're the lucky one here. You actually have powers. Give it a try. Take the weight of the world off your shoulders." Seduce said. "Just enjoy what you have and you can live with little to no worries."

"You don't understand. You don't know why I do this." Natsu said.

"What? You parents kicked you out? You got scarred for life with a tragic death? Something a wise old man taught you?" Seduce said as she sat next to him. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done and you can't change the past. Instead of looking back or focus too much on the future, live in the present."

"Hippy." Natsu joked.

"Fine. Don't cheer up. All I'm saying is if you focus on just one life rather than two, you'll be less stressed out and you will have less problems." Seduce said.

"Would I be correct to assume you have something that will prove your point or at the very least, keep me distracted from my problems?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there is a little something." Seduce said. "It actually involves those guy you beat who was stealing the plutonium and the art from when we met. They're gathering for some sort of black market. It's at the warehouse by the convention center."

"Is that so? In that case, let's check it out." Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around her and pushed her down with him with the two of them flying off.

….

The Warehouse

Seduce and Natsu made it to the warehouse where this illegal selling was going on. Both of them landed down on the roof and were being sneaky around it. They made it to the front and were being careful so they wouldn't be seen.

"So what are they selling?" Natsu whispered.

"Something….big." Seduce whispered and Natsu didn't like the sound of that. Both of them looked down and saw a bunch of guys together with some bidders. The big thing they're selling was a suit of armor that looked like a walking tank and there were three of them.

"What is that thing?" Natsu said.

"Something very destructive." Seduce said. The auctioneer stepped forward and was getting ready.

"All right." The auctioneer said. "We'll start with the big guns. Who has the first bid?" Natsu was being sneaky and was getting ready to strike when the time was right.

"I'll wager a shiny nickel….with a kick to the head." Seduce said as she preferred the direct approach.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu said.

"Waste them!" The auctioneer said as they all pulled out their guns with those in the armor was about to demonstrate what it could do. All of them shoot at the two of them with both of them moving out of the way. Both of them jumped off the building and kept themselves moving.

"Time to see what this bad boy can do." One of the robotic suits shot bullets at Natsu and Natsu was doing their best to avoid all of them.

"I'm not left with a lot of options." Natsu said. He flew right at the robotic suit and grabbed a hold of the front of it. He reached inside and tried to pull the pilot out of it.

"Come on. Let me go." Natsu was able to pull his head out and knocked him right out. Seduce moved around the area and knocking out each one of the bad guys that she could.

"I've got the babe." The second one said as he was taking aim.

"No, you idiot!" One of them shouted, but it was too late as he shot some fireballs. Seduce was able to move out of the way with some of the bad guys getting blown back from the explosion of the fireballs. Natsu moved to the other side of the warehouse with some of the goons going after him. They kept trying to shoot him, but he knocked each one of them down. The auctioneer tried attacking him with a gun, but Natsu knocked it right out of his hands.

"Do you guys even know how to fight?" Natsu taunted. The auctioneer pulled out a knife and tried to stab him, but Natsu moved out of the way. He grabbed his arm and drove his knee into his gut. Natsu grabbed a hold of him and flew him against the wall with him tossing him aside. One of the suits kept trying to blast Seduce, but he soon lost sight of her.

"Where did she go?" He questioned as he looked around.

"Here." Seduce said as she jumped on his back. "Wonder what would happen if I take some of these out." She pulled off a small vent and pulled out everything she could get her hands on. Soon, the whole thing dropped down and stopped moving.

"I can't believe this. She disabled it." That only left one and it kept trying to shoot at Natsu with Natsu moving around to avoid its attacks. Natsu kept flying around until it seemed like he was cornered.

"I've got you, freak!" The third suit kept shooting explosive fireballs at him in a barrage and cause a series of explosions. He thought Dragon-Man was finished, but he was surprised to see Natsu eat the flames.

"Thanks for the meal. How about you have some back?" Natsu said and breathed out some fire that was damaging the suit. Natsu flew right at the suit and punched right through it with the one inside getting knocked out and that was the last of them. However, Natsu was not so happy as he walked over to Seduce. "What were you thinking? We had the drop on them. We could have taken them by surprise."

"It was more fun my way." Seduce said.

"That's crazy." Natsu said. "What you did could have gotten us killed or who knows what?"

"What are you so mad about? We won!" Seduce said, but Natsu was in no mood for her games this time and meant it this time. He wasn't really approving of her methods now. "Well, excuse me for getting you to enjoy yourself…for once." She said as she walked off. Natsu wasn't happy with what she did, but even when she was mad, she had him do some thinking.

…

Natsu

Natsu was putting some thought into everything Seduce was trying to tell him and he believes it's time to make a decision. Should he be normal Natsu Dragneel or should be special Dragon-Man? He flew around and looked around the city as he thought about it

'Is Seduce right?' Natsu wondered. 'Am I just torturing myself like this? Should I quit being Natsu Dragneel and submit myself to being Dragon-Man? What about the people I love? Igneel? Lucy….? I just seem to let them down, but I can't just disappeared. So do I just quit being Dragon-Man?' Natsu kept thinking it has to be one or the other. 'No. I can't just ignore all of it. People are alive because of me. It might be Seduce's way, but it's not mine. I need to find her.'

….

Seduce

Seduce kept herself against a building on a roof. She was pretty upset with Dragon-Man with their little argument. She's just trying to get him to enjoy himself, help him out, but he just doesn't seem to get what she's telling him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw him land in front of her.

"Hey. We need to talk." Natsu said.

"What's the problem this time?" Seduce said.

"I don't think I can see you anymore." Natsu said.

"Are you blind now or something?" Seduce said.

"No. Not like that." Natsu said. "I can't be like you. Being Dragon-Man is important, but being me is important too. I've got people in my life that I need and I can't just stop being me. I also need to use these powers because maybe it will help me find the truth of something I've been wondering my whole life about."

"How about we just skip to the part where you ask if we can still be friends?" Seduce said.

"Can we still be friends?" Natsu said.

"Don't sound so down." Seduce said. "I'm not that easy to get rid of, but it looks like you're finally listening to me. You acted like these are the things you have to do, but now you're doing what you want." It was at that moment that Natsu finally understood what she's been telling him. He can be normal AND special if he wants that. "Sheesh you almost sounded like….I don't know….Roosevelt and how he had to follow president standards like taking the D-train."

"Wait. What did you just say?" Natsu said as he remembered some of the clues.

"Don't you pay attention in history? Roosevelt took a special train for protection all because he's the president." Seduce said. "In fact, the subway line might be abandon, but it really isn't that far from here." Seduce didn't know it, but she might have given him an important clue.

"Thanks, Seduce. That's actually more help than you might think." Natsu said.

"One more thing before I go." Seduce as she walked over and kissed Natsu. Since this might be the last he'll see her, Natsu let her have it as he gave little back. "So long." With that, Seduce left and Natsu might not see her again. As the sun rose into the sky, Natsu might have found a clue that could reveal the truth of his parents all thanks to Seduce.


	16. Truth of Ezekiel Dragneel

Mard Geer was beyond grieving. Dragon-Man was his last chance for a cure and now this disease of his was going to be the death of him. He was in his office and jugging down some coffee of his.

"Mr. Mard Geer, can I get you anything?" Cynthia asked as she entered the room.

"Not if you can bring those lizards back to life." Mard Geer said.

"Lizards?" Cynthia asked.

"Draco lizards used by Ezekiel Dragneel for some experiment years ago. They were part of a project that would create a cure. It could have helped me." Mard Geer babbled. "Cynthia, I'm not really in the mood for anything. You should just take the day off."

"Sir, I think there might be an alternative solution to your problem." Cynthia said. Mard Geer turned to her for his hopes might not have been shattered yet. "I remember hearing about a bionic suit of armor we developed a long time ago for the military where one of its features helps the body. It repairs damage to the body and rids it of bacteria or any illness. However, they never made it to human trials." That piece of armor might be just what he needs. It could help his body fight off this disease.

"Where is it?" Mard Geer asked.

"Somewhere in the building. Somewhere I have no access too, but it might be on the drive you have." Cynthia said. Mard Geer pulled out the drive and placed it on his desk-like computer and got to work on it. Mard Geer started under a file called Projects. Before he could search, he saw the latest update and it was under his name.

"Wait. What is this?" Mard Geer said. He opened it up and took a look in it. He found a video with it about them experimenting on Silver Fullbuster. Mard Geer has no idea what any of this is, but it's all been authorized under his name. "What the hell is all this?"

"You being caught in the act." Mard Geer and Cynthia noticed Donald coming in and he had security in them. It didn't take long for Mard Geer to what was going on.

"What have you done?" Mard Geer said.

"I believe you mean what YOU have done." Donald said. "A fellow employee has an accident and becomes a possible threat to the city and you try to cover it up."

"You're experimenting on people in that mental institution." Mard Geer said. "This Absolute Zero is just your latest victim."

"Progress for our company requires a few stepping stones." Donald said.

"I understand all that. I understand that this appears to be part of our company's work." Mard Geer said. "What I like to know is why my name is under that? I had no part in what is going on in there."

"Simple. If word about this ever gets out, you would be the one to take the fall." Donald said and Mard Geer could see this was all Donald's attempt for him to take Mard Geer's position. "I'm afraid you're no longer in command of Tartaros and without it, you're going to die without any hope." Mard Geer wanted to attack him, but security stopped him.

"Donald, you will suffer for this." Mard Geer said. He's come too just to have it all pulled away from him.

"Get him out of here." Donald said as he thought that threat was just empty words. Security took Mard Geer away, but Mard Geer was not going to let this happen to him.

…..

Natsu

Thanks to what Seduce as told him, Natsu made his way to an abandon subway line that Roosevelt used. When Seduce mentioned it, it had Natsu think about the subway coins he found. Natsu was able to find the place and made his way through all of it until he reached the station. Somewhere inside might be a clue about his father. Natsu went to check the place out, but he didn't' see anything out of the ordinary. Natsu found a working turnstile. He inserted the coin in and went through, but he just stood in front of a brick wall. Natsu thought something would happen, but something did behind him. He saw the tracks open up and saw an old train cart rise out of the ground.

"Whoa!" Natsu said as he went to check it out. The doors opened up and saw the inside has been remodeled into a lab. Perhaps it was his father's lab. Natsu went to check it out and saw there was a computer with something uploaded. Natsu activated hoping to find the truth behind all of it. The computer worked and it showed a video of his father.

"This is Ezekiel Dragneel to whoever finds this video. Some lies will be told about me, but this video has the truth. I was once a researcher for the Tartaros Company. I believed my research was being used to find cures for difficult diseases such as cancer, but I soon learned the truth. Tartaros was planning to use my research for biological weapons. I refused. I soon learned that Tartaros doesn't tolerate it when people go against them, but when they still refuse, they take action. They now have false evidence against me and claim that I'm a danger to so many." Natsu couldn't believe it. Everything that Natsu has been involved in seems to keep revolving back to Tartaros.

"Tartaros, what are you?" Natsu questioned.

…

Mental Institution

A black limo pulled up to the mental institution, but security had to stop it from pulling in.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked.

"Yes. You can open the door and let me in. I'm Mard Geer." Mard Geer showed himself to the guard. "I'm here to see a patient." The guard let him in. Mard Geer continued on his own, but another guard stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't let anyone without a yellow pass through." The guard said, but Mard Geer acted quickly and pulled out the guard's taser and used it against him with him taking his pass.

….

Natsu

"There's something those people didn't know. I added a failsafe to the lizards we experimented on." Natsu continued to watch the video and it held all his answers. "I added human DNA to them. My own human DNA. I placed it in in case anyone tries to steal my work or misuses it. Without my DNA, it can't be replicated or continued, but I didn't get to see what effects it could have." That would explain why Natsu is the way he is. Since he is Ezekiel's son, his powers must have been the result. Perhaps it was a good thing he didn't give his blood to Mard Geer. Meanwhile, at the institute, Mard Geer disguised himself as a doctor so that he could sneak through. When he saw he was in the clear, he pulled the fire alarm and everyone was force to leave. "I managed to destroy my research from Tartaros and I kept other copies in case people find them and I hope it falls into the right hands. However, I couldn't get to the lizards I already experimented on. The only option left for me is to disappear, but that would mean I won't get to see my sons again."

"Sons?" Natsu said. Ezekiel said he had more than one son, but Natsu was so young when this all happened and didn't remember having a brother and he has no idea where he could be.

"As their father, I have to do this to keep my sons safe. There's no telling what Tartaros could do if they get their hands on them. I can't drag both of them down with me for they'll never feel safe. My oldest, Zeref is safe, I already know that, but I need to find protection for Natsu because nothing is more important to me than both of them." This explains why they left him. His mother and father never wanted to leave, but they had to. They left him to protect him. "Maybe people will see me as a monster. Maybe I am a monster. What matters to me is that Natsu keeps safe." That was the end of the video and all of Natsu's questions was answered.

…..

Mard Geer

With the place clear, Mard Geer was able to find Silver Fullbuster, also known as Absolute Zero now. Mard Geer made it to the cell and turned off the heat. Absolute Zero became alerted of his presence.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but we don't have much time." Mard Geer said.

"Who are you?" Absolute Zero asked.

"I am Mard Geer. I need your help."

"I should kill you. I know who you are." Absolute Zero said. "I know you're the president of Tartaros. I've heard about what you people have done during my time here."

"I don't blame you." Mard Geer said. "However, I need your help. I need you to get me into the Tartaros building."

"Get you in? You run the place." Absolute Zero said.

"Not anymore. I was setup myself and got thrown out." Mard Geer said. "I can't get in without you and you can't get out without me. We don't have much time." Mard Geer was right. Dr. Meller became aware of what was going on and alerted special-forces to be sent in. Meller had an alarm go off of his own and Mard Geer knew that it was for him. "Silver, let's go."

"Give me one good reason I should help you." Absolute Zero said.

"Your family." Mard Geer said and that did it. "They are going to keep you in here, study and examine you and will use any resource to control your power. It's only a matter of time until they drag your wife and your son into this. You want to protect them, right?"

"Yes." Absolute Zero said.

"So all I need you to do is help me get what I need and to eliminate Dragon-Man and make him bleed." Mard Geer said as he was preying on Zero's desire to protect his family. "Dragon-Man will try and stop us, but if you help eliminate him, I will help make sure your family is safe."

"My family…..safe?" Absolute Zero said. The special-forces made it in and tried to take Mard Geer away.

"Please, Zero!" Mard Geer said. "If you want your family safe, I will guarantee it." Mard Geer's words reached him for there is no way Absolute Zero is going to let anything happen to his family. Absolute Zero froze the restraints he was in and had ice form around the room with icicles going right through the guards and freed Mard Geer. Absolute Zero broke his way out os his restricts and was free once more with him walking over to Mard Geer. The doctor saw his freedom and tried to make a run for it, but Absolute Zero froze him solid.

"You swear you will help me protect my family?" Absolute Zero asked.

"Of course. I just need to get some equipment somewhere inside the company's building." Mard Geer said. "Of course, you know someone will try to stop us."

"Then let's go catch a dragon." Absolute Zero said. These two are going to do whatever it takes to get whatever they want and they aren't going to let anyone get in their way now.


	17. An Icy Blackout

Now that Natsu learned the truth of his parents, he needs to figure out what he's going to do now. As he exited the abandon subway system, he saw there was a voicemail on his phone and saw it was from Lucy. Natsu answered it and wondered what it was about.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy's message said. "I stopped by your house earlier, but you weren't there. I got in. I'll be heading to Oxford. In fact, I'm heading to England right now. I'll be at the airport by nightfall. I think it might be better this way, so we don't really have to face each other to say goodbye. You take care of yourself. I….I love you." Natsu couldn't believe this. He's really going to lose Lucy. Now that Natsu got what he was really after, he knew what to do now.

…..

Tartaros

Now that Donald has taken control of the building, he believes he can get the company working well without Mard Geer. Security was maintaining surveillance until they saw all the screens go dead. The head of security made his way up to the office.

"Sir, we better move."

"Why, what's wrong?" Donald asked. The guard didn't get the chance to answer as he was encased in ice and his body completely shattered by Absolute Zero with him in his new attire with armor over his chest with some clothes underneath and wore a fur collar with gloves and boots and had a white cape.

"Remember me?" Absolute Zero asked as he froze Donald's desk and caused it to shatter as well.

"Well, well." Mard Geer said as he entered the room and was quite pleased with all this. "How the tables have turned. Feels good, doesn't it, my friend?"

"Cool like ice." Absolute Zero said.

"Now, I believe it's time we get down to business." Mard Geer said. "Donald, you're going to tell me…." "How dare you come back in here." Donal interrupted.

"You worthless, pitiful, unworthy wench. Do you have any idea what I….." Donald didn't finish as Silver froze part of his arm to keep him quiet.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people?" Absolute Zero said.

"You were warned, Donald." Mard Geer said as he pulled out a gun he swiped from a guard and held it towards Donald. "If I am going to die, I will make sure you die first. No one crosses me like you have. Now, show me where this special armor is." Donald saw he had no choice as Mard Geer forced him to show him where the armor was. "Thank you, Mr. Zero. Now make sure you keep Dragon-Man occupied." Absolute Zero walked over to a window and caused it to shatter. Absolute Zero dived down and formed a slide of ice. He knew just how to get Dragon-Man's attention.

…..

Mard Geer

Mard Geer kept the gun hidden as he kept it pressed against Donald's back. Donald led him to an elevator. Donald input a code and led them down. Donald led him down to a secret storage room for some old projects.

"Where is it?" Mard Geer asked.

"Over there." Donald said as he pointed to the armor and Mard Geer could see it. Black armor with a built-in headpiece and had claws and wings.

"It's beautiful." Mard Geer said for this armor is the cure he's been looking for as he stepped closer and closer to it.

"It won't work. We never made it to human trials." Donald said.

"So let's try it. I don't need you anymore." Mard Geer said and shot the gun without mercy with Donald being killed. Mard Geer was quite satisfied with that. Mard Geer walked right over to the armor and had it opened up. Mard Geer placed himself inside. The armor closed around him and adjusted to his body. Mard Geer could feel it working as the armor rid his body of any virus or damage to his body. The Mard Geer the world knew is no more and is being reborn into something horrifying.

….

Lucy

Lucy was in a cab and was on her way to Oxford. She was ready to start her new life. A part of her did wish she got to see Natsu, wish things were different, but she still believes that this is for the best. At the moment, the cab was caught in traffic and wasn't really going anywhere.

"It's Dragon-Man!" The cab driver said. Lucy looked outside and was amazed at what he was doing. Lucy stepped out of the car and got a clearer picture and saw that Natsu spelled "I love you" in flames. Lucy couldn't believe that Natsu actually did that. Everyone saw Dragon-Man fly by and he swooped Lucy right off her feet. Natsu took her to the top of a bridge so they could be alone.

"Oh my gosh! You're really something amazing." Lucy said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Natsu said. "You can't really get away from me that easily. You're also wrong about something. We're not on different paths. I'm just going to follow your path because I can't imagine being without you. So I'm thinking of going to England."

"What? Are you sure? What about New York?" Lucy said.

"I can still fight crime in England. All that matters is that I'm with you. I love you." Natsu said and kissed her. Natsu doesn't really care about anything anymore. He's lost enough, but he's not losing Lucy. However, their little moment was ruined when they heard some strange sound.

"What was that?" Lucy questioned. They looked through the city and saw the power in buildings was going out. They could also see traces of ice forming around the building.

"That ice? Is that Mr. Fullbuster?" Natsu questioned and he was right. Absolute Zero was attacking around the city. "What is he doing? Some sort of blackout plan?"

"He's cutting power across the entire city." Lucy said. "If he destroys the power grid or an emergency reset switch at the grid, the whole city will lose power and it will be chaos."

"How am I going to stop him? He's obviously not right in the head otherwise he wouldn't be doing this." Natsu questioned.

"He might be heading to the power grid now. We can't lose that and we need to get power back. That's top priority now." Lucy said.

"Good idea, but there's something I've got to do first." Natsu said. Lucy wondered what that could be, but she didn't get the chance to ask as Natsu grabbed a hold of her and flew off the bridge. People were starting to go in a panic because of the attack and loss of power.

"Stay calm. Evacuate calmly and orderly." A police officer said through a megaphone. The police were doing what they could to make sure the situation is calm and orderly. Natsu flew down to the nearest car.

"Hey!" Natsu called out.

"Dragon-Man!" The police officer said through the phone and nearly ruined his hearing. "Sorry. What do you need?"

"You know this girl? She's Jude Heartfilia's daughter." Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I know her." The police officer said.

"I need you to make sure she's safe with all these other people." Natsu said and Lucy couldn't believe he was just dumping her off.

"You got it." The officer said.

"No. I'm coming with you." Lucy said.

"No. It's too dangerous. You're not coming." Natsu said.

"I AM coming with you." Lucy said.

"No."

"You need me."

"No."

"I know how the system works."

"No."

"I know how to get the power work."

"No."

"Yes!" The two of them kept arguing like this, but Natsu decided to end it. He grabbed the cuffs from the cop and locked one end around Lucy's wrist and the other to the car.

"You're not coming. It's too dangerous. Sorry. I love you." Natsu said and he took off to the sky again.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, but she covered her mouth for spilling his secret identity. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard her.

…

Natsu

After making sure Lucy was safe, Natsu flew through the city as fast as he could to find Absolute Zero. Natsu followed the ice and it soon lead him. Absolute Zero was bringing chaos and disorder through the whole city. Natsu made his way through the city and he soon found himself facing a giant pillar of ice that Absolute Zero was standing on.

"There you are, Dragon-Man. Just as I knew you would show up." Absolute Zero said.

"Mr. Fullbuster, stop this. This isn't you." Natsu said.

"Silver Fullbuster isn't here at the moment. I'm Absolute Zero now. Follow me." Absolute Zero formed a trail of ice that he slid against. Natsu followed after him and he had a pretty good idea as to where he was going.

…

The Power Grid

Natsu flew after Absolute Zero and he was right. Absolute Zero arrived at the power grid. Natsu landed down at the top of a clock tower and saw he was too late. Power was already shut off and now the only hope of power coming back is the emergency reset system.

"You're too late, Dragon-Man." Absolute Zero called out.

"Silver, you're obviously not yourself." Natsu said. "You need help."

"Help?! You have no idea of the kind of help I've been getting." Absolute Zero said. As he was talking, Natsu looked down and saw a tank of water down there. "You think you're a protector, but you have no idea of the true evil that is in this city. I shall destroy this evil. I will be the new protector."

"A protector named Frosty?" Natsu said. Absolute Zero had enough of his jokes as he launched a cold blast at him, but Natsu avoided it. Natsu reached the tank and bust it open with water bursting out. Natsu breathed out fire and tried what he did last time.

"Not this time." Absolute Zero said as he shot out two old beams and countered both of the attacks. Natsu moved out of the way, but the tank ended up frozen. Absolute Zero has more control over his power than he did before. "Is that all you got?"

"Okay. Time for plan B." Natsu said. "That is if someone could tell me what plan B is." Silver shot out icicles at Natsu, but Natsu flew around and avoided each of his attacks. This was going to be a true battle between a force of fire and a force of ice.

…..

Lucy

"Come on. Please." Lucy asked the cop to free her from the cuffs as she was getting anxious.

"Calm down." The cop said. He managed to get Lucy free and the first thing Lucy is going to do after she helps Natsu save the city is kill him. As Lucy stood in front of the cop car, she got a crazy idea.

"Hey, I think I saw someone…just loot a store down there in all the confusion." Lucy said.

"What?" The cop said and went to check it out. With the cop occupied, Lucy really was about to do something crazy. Natsu must be rubbing off on her.


	18. Fire vs Ice vs Demon

With the city without power and part of it covered in ice by Absolute Zero, Natsu has to put a stop to him before he destroys the power grid, but Absolute Zero isn't going to go down so easily. Natsu flew right at him and pounded him across the face. Absolute Zero turned to him and unleashed a cold beam at him, but Natsu avoided it.

"Heads up!" Natsu shouted as he tossed a piece of ruble at him, but Absolute Zero deflected it. Natsu flew at him and tackled him with the two of them rolling against the ground. Absolute Zero had his powers flow through his hands and tried to freeze him, but Natsu was holding him back.

"Give up." Absolute Zero demanded.

"Not a chance." Natsu said as he breathed out some fire to push him off. Natsu grabbed him by the cape and tossed him across the grid, but Absolute Zero shot another blast and hit Natsu. Natsu got hit hard by the attack, but he kept trying to get back up. "Just shake it off. He just nearly froze your body and internal organs."

"I'm not through with you yet." Absolute Zero said as he hoisted Natsu back on his feet and pounded him around and got some good hits in. Absolute Zero formed some ice and had it smashed into Natsu. Natsu flew through the grid and crashed against the ground. Absolute Zero walked over to him and was ready to finish him off. "Are you ready to face your demise?" Absolute Zero was about to finish him, but a police car smashed through the gate and ran into Absolute Zero with him being sent flying and crashed himself. Lucy was the one behind the wheel and she came over to Natsu.

"Really? You handcuffed me to a car?" Lucy said.

"You can't be here." Natsu said as he got up and tried to get her to leave.

"I'm not leaving. You need me. I know how to restart the system." Lucy said. The two of them argued, but neither one of them was backing out. They picked a lousy time to argue as Absolute Zero got back up.

"You can't be here. I'm not messing around. You can't be here." Natsu said.

"Yeah, well guess what. Nobody makes my decisions for me." Lucy said. "Not you. Not my dad. It's my choice. My choice. Okay? Mine. Now how do we stop him?"

"I don't know. He can freeze whatever he wants. He has control over ice. You claim you're so smart. There must be something you can think of." Natsu said and Lucy got to thinking.

"He uses ice. Ice might not be a good conductor, but he's wearing metal." Lucy said. "Maybe the power coming back connected to his armor can do some damage while his ice powers weaken it. It might be enough to stop him without killing him."

"Works for me. You get the power back while I hold him off." Natsu said. "When I give the signal, turn it on no matter what. Got it? No matter what." Lucy understood and ran for the control room. As Natsu turned to face Absolute Zero, but he saw Lucy's father instead. He haunted him one more time for getting his daughter involved. Before Natsu could do anything, Silver came right through him and grabbed a hold of Natsu.

"Time to fly." Absolute Zero said and tossed Natsu across the grid again. Natsu flew around the grid with Absolute Zero chasing after him and kept trying to freeze him. Lucy made it to the control room and found the reset switch, but it needed a key. She looked around for it and spotted it. Absolute Zero kept trying to freeze Natsu, but he was too fast for him. "Stay still!"

"No thanks." Natsu said. Natsu found a conduit he can use for Lucy's idea just as Lucy managed to place the key inside. All that was left was for her to pull the switch. Absolute Zero came at Natsu, but Natsu grabbed him and turned him so his armor was connected to the conduit.

"Now, Lucy! Now! Do it now!" Natsu shouted. Lucy didn't want to electrocute him, but she flipped the switch. Energy traveled through and Absolute Zero got caught in it. Natsu was blown back from it as Absolute Zero was being electrocuted. His powers protected him a little, but it still did some damage with him being blown back himself. Power came back on around the city and everyone was free from the dark. Natsu got shocked, but he was still able to get up with Lucy walking out.

"I suppose that's one way to give yourself a jolt." Lucy said.

"Please don't make me laugh." Natsu said. He looked over to Absolute Zero and saw he was still alive, but it didn't look like he was in any condition to fight. "Mr. Fullbuster….I don't understand. Why did you do all this?"

"I had to." Absolute Zero said through all his pain. "He said he would help me. He said he would help me protect my family."

"Who did?" Natsu questioned. He was about to find out as they all heard a strange sound. They all looked to the sky and saw something as black as the night sky fly through the area. They could only see it because of the lights. "Lucy, stay there." All of them followed the strange figure until it came down between the guys and Lucy. It looked like some sort of demon. The head opened up and revealed to be Mard Geer under there and he looked better than he ever had before.

"Mard Geer?" Natsu said. Mard Geer turned in Lucy's direction and was surprised to see her there.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" Mard Geer questioned as he tried to figure out his reason for being here until it hit him with him turning to Dragon-Man. "Natsu Dragneel! So when Dragon-Man said no, you, Ezekiel's son, said no."

"Mard Geer? What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"What you made me do!" Mard Geer said.

"No. I was only trying to help you." Natsu said.

"You tried to crush my hope, but this armor gave me what you couldn't." Mard Geer said. "Now…let's see how you like having your hope taken away." He threatened as he turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, run!" Natsu shouted. Lucy tried to run for it, but Mard Geer grabbed her and carried her away with Natsu going after him.

"Mard Geer, no! This wasn't part of our deal!" Absolute Zero said, but he had little to no strength to help. Natsu flew around trying to catch Mard Geer and save Lucy. Both of them flew to the clock tower and hover over it.

"Mard Geer, you want to fight?! Fight me! Just put her down!" Natsu demanded.

"Let me go!" Lucy said as she tried to get free.

"Okay." Mard Geer said as he covered his face again and dropped her. Natsu acted quickly and was able to catch her, but they smashed through the roof of the tower and landed on its mechanics.

"You okay?" Natsu asked.

"Barely." Lucy said. They heard a cry and saw Mard Geer was coming down at them. Natsu rolled them out of the way, but Mard Geer smashed his claw near them. He grabbed Natsu and slammed him against the mechanics and was force to drop Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. Luckily, Lucy was able to grab a gear and was holding on for dear life. However, the gears was turning with the hands of the clock and Lucy was being pulled closer and closer to another gear that could crush her hands. Mard Geer tried slashing Natsu, but Natsu avoided the claws and pulled off a couple hits himself. Natsu was able to shove Mard Geer off and dived after Lucy. He landed on the gear and grabbed her arms. "I've got you.

"Above you!" Lucy said. Mard Geer smashed against Natsu and Lucy nearly slipped out of his hands. Mard Geer pressed one claw against his neck. Natsu looked at how the gears were turning and grabbed one to keep the rest from turning. Mard Geer was going to crush them with his spare, but Natsu used both of his legs to keep his arm and face back. Both of them were in this struggle and it was taking all they had to keep in that position.

"Back off!" Natsu shouted as he breathed out fire at Mard Geer. As for the clock, the parts couldn't handle it.

"Natsu…" Lucy said as she was worried as to what was going to happen. What happened was that the clock parts blew apart with them flying all over the place. Lucy slipped out of Natsu's hands with a large gear hitting Mard Geer hard and hitting the wall with him knocked out.

"Lucy!" Natsu called as he raced to catch her before she hit the bottom. Natsu reached out for her, but it didn't seem like he was going to make it. Just then, a slide of ice was formed and Lucy slid down it. Lucy slid down and avoided getting hurt with Natsu landing near her. "Lucy! Are you okay?"

"I think so. How did that happen?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked to the door and saw it was Absolute Zero's doing. No…. He could see that Absolute Zero was no more and Silver Fullbuster was himself again. It took the last of his strength of save Lucy.

"Mr. Fullbuster!" Natsu said as he ran over to him as he slid against the wall. Both of them went over to him, but it didn't look good.

"Natsu Dragneel! So that's how you knew my son." Silver said.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"I had to because this was my fault." Silver said. "Mard Geer, promised to help protect my family if I did what he asked me to do."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Listen to me, Dragon-Man." Silver said as he was using everything he had just to say these words. "The Tartaros Company is evil. They claim they're trying to make life better, but the way they're going at is inhuman. They believe human beings to be weak and inferior. So they want to turn us into….monsters. They don't care for human life or any of that. They perform human experiments at a mental institution and much more. Every enemy you fought came from them."

"Tartaros was behind all of it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. They don't care what they have to do." Silver said. "They will make sure they get their way. Mard Geer told me they could go after my family. I did what I did because I thought I was protecting them. You were right. I wasn't really myself. Dragon-Man….you have to stop them. Do what you can….to bring them down." That was Silver's last request. He wanted to make sure the monsters that run Tartaros is stopped so something like this never happens to anyone again. With that, Silver died right there with Natsu and Lucy feeling so sorry for him. He was just an innocent man who wanted to protect his family, but Tartaros made him something he's not. They won't be forgiven for this.

…

The Funeral

As soon as Silver's death became known, a funeral was held. Gray and his mother were devastated to hear what became of him. Lucy and Natsu attended the funeral to support their friend. Natsu was taking it just as hard now that he knows how evil Tartaros was and he didn't do anything to stop this.

"I'm sorry." Natsu told Gray. He knew what he needed to do. He has to bring Tartaros down.

…

Six Months Later

Now that Natsu knew what he needed to do, there were things he had to let go. Lucy was one of them. Lucy went to England, but Natsu couldn't go with her. Lucy actually insisted on Natsu staying to stop Tartaros so no one will ever be hurt by them again. As for them, they have to go their separate ways. They decided that perhaps in a few years, when Tartaros is no more, and nothing has really changed between them, they could start where they left off. For now, their love just can't be. As for Mard Geer, there was only one place for him.

"Mard Geer, you've been bailed." Mard Geer was locked up in prison for six months, but someone just paid for his freedom. His cell opened up and he was free to go. With him still out there, who knows what damage he could do.

…..

New York

As in New York, nothing really changes. Tartaros will be causing havoc and the villains they create will continue to bring destruction. Enslavea was one of them as she busted through a building with bags full of cash.

"Hold it right there." Enslavea looked around and saw she was surrounded by cops.

"You've got to be kidding me." Enslavea said.

"Hey, you! The mutant fingernails!" Enslavea looked down the road and saw Dragon-Man standing on a car. "You broke out again, Enslavea? You're just making it worse for yourself."

"Think again, Dragon. This time, I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds."

"There's really no place like home." Natsu said as he unfolded his wings and flew at her with Enslavea taking part in this fight. Natsu knew that he's lost some, but he knows that he's needed here. For all those who hold so much trust and faith in him, he will continue to fight and he will protect this city.

…

Mard Geer

Mard Geer walked through a dark room. When he was bailed, someone wanted to meet with him. He walked into the office and met with someone with the back of the chair facing him.

"You wanted to see me?" Mard Geer asked.

"Yes. The villains I've created have all failed, but what you did to yourself intrigue me. I think you're still useful to me." He said as he turned to face him.

"Thank you, CEO, or should I say….Zeref Dragneel." Mard Geer said. Natsu's long lost brother is the true mastermind of it all. The battle with Tartaros is just beginning.


End file.
